Path of the Storm
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: The team get misled while on a diplomatic mission, causing them to meet up with an old friend with dangerous consequences for John Sheppard. Takes place after the events of The Brotherhood. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

Author: Kelly

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or its characters and I don't claim to, I am simply borrowing them.

Summary: The team get misled while on a diplomatic mission, causing them to meet up with an old friend with dangerous consequences for John Sheppard. Takes place after the events of The Brotherhood.

--

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day as Major John Sheppard walked along the long, winding yet sand-covered road with Teyla Emmagan. He glanced to the young Athosian every now and then, she seemed to be pleased with their current mission and at the prospect and meeting up with some of her oldest and dearest friends. "So these people the bee tar…"

"Bre'tar," Teyla answered looking to him with a calm expression.

"Right, the Bre'tar." Sheppard tested it on his tongue for a few more seconds, why did aliens or those people who were considered alien to him and his people have to have such strange and unpronounceable names. "These er..people. Known them long have you?"

"Many years," Teyla said with a smile.

"How many we looking at here?" Sheppard asked with a scrutinising look. "Five, Ten?"

"Four generations."

"Wow," he said quietly then gave a long whistle. "That's a long time."

"Ford would you kindly stop talking." That was most definitely the recognisable voice of one Doctor Rodney McKay , resident astrophysicist and pain in the ass. Although, in times of trouble he did come through in a crisis, of course after he had moaned and cursed.

"Just trying to make conversation," Lieutenant Aiden Ford replied a little defensively. As if he really wanted to talk to the man in the first place, in high school Ford had beaten up guys like him and he gave a goofy smile to which McKay frowned.

"What is that?" McKay asked, his voice going high at the end. "Are you sneering at me?" Another pause. "Was that a sneer?"

"What?" Ford asked looking at him, grip tightening on his weapon slightly as they walked, his boots covered in a fine dust from the dusty path. He looked back ahead to Teyla and Sheppard then to McKay. "No I'm just thinking."

"Oh well I am sorry, it must be an incredibly hard task for you." McKay unleashed his sarcasm on his unwilling victim. "Would you like to sit down?"

Sheppard pulled back so he was within range of McKay and Ford, both he and Teyla had heard their conversation or argument. Whatever the Hell they wanted to call it and he was pretty sure that it would only scare the locals. "Put a sock in it, the both of you."

"Put a sock in it? What is that an American term or something?" McKay snapped back.

"Wanna find out?" Sheppard asked kneeling down as if to undo one of his boots to which McKay promptly stood back and backed off. He considered the man with one of his trademark glares while tilting his chin up slightly.

"That's just childish."

"Says the man who is arguing with someone for no good reason."

"He sneered at me," McKay said defensively.

"Dude," Ford replied. "I was not sneering. I was smiling." He shot the Canadian a look then carried on walking past Sheppard. McKay stared after him a moment and puffed out his cheeks before patting himself down, grabbing a much needed energy bar then pulled it out of his pocket.

"Arguing must really take it out of you," Sheppard said with a nod to the blue wrapper. McKay simply regarded him with another glare while viciously biting into the item in question.

--

A bright smile formed as she walked into the village, friendly faces welcoming her and her team. Teyla headed over to a man dressed in a long brown cloak, not unlike her own clothes that she wore off duty. "Teyla," he said with a warm smile as she rested her hands on his shoulders, touching foreheads before pulling back.

"It has been many days Silveas."

"Too many some might say," the man replied, his long hair blowing gently in the wind then he looked to her companions in question. He had known that she was bringing company but he didn't know what to expect. Teyla saw Silveas' look then glanced to Sheppard who took a step forward as she introduced them. "Silveas these are my colleagues, Major Sheppard. Lieutenant Ford and Doctor McKay." He gave them another look then back to Teyla.

"They are descended from the Ancestors?" he asked as if he hadn't truly believed it.

"Some are but not directly."

"And I understand you now reside in the city of the ancestors."

"That is correct," Teyla answered, confused by all the sudden questioning. Sheppard took another step forward. "It's good to meet you, Teyla has told me a lot about your people. I hope that we can help one another."

Silveas regarded the man with extreme suspicion then looked down the out stretched hand and up into his eyes. John got the message, lowered his hand and took a step back. He always forgot that not everyone greeted with a handshake but it was better than, say having a gun pointed at your head. Teyla noticed the tension in Silveas but did not question it. He was not the sort of man that you angered.

"I must apologise, their people have different customs than we share."

"So I can see," Silveas said, taking this moment to walk round Sheppard and inspect the other two people he had brought with them. He could not believe that these people could be related in some way to the Ancestors and his face told Teyla the exact same thing. Teyla put her hands behind her back, trying to avoid his eyes and any awareness of his eyes on her.

Sheppard noticed Teyla becoming increasingly uncomfortable around this man and closed the distance between them. She looked up and gave him an appreciative smile, which at the same time expressed gratitude and told him it was not required. Silveas looked Ford up and down, obviously displeased by what he saw and McKay didn't interest him. He noticed the one called Sheppard seemed very protective of Teyla.

"I must apologise for my own behaviour, Major Sheppard. I don't take kindly to others I do not know entering my village. I am sure you feel the same when the roles are reversed." Silveas offered a polite smile. Sheppard gave a small nod but kept his wits about him. "With this settled, please come for tea and we shall discuss the details for the preparation of a trade."

Sheppard looked to McKay and Ford as they moved to follow the Bre'tar; he spared another glance to Teyla. She quickly looked away from him, bowed her head and followed the others into the large tent.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Two 

Letting Teyla take the lead, Sheppard motioned for McKay and Ford to walk ahead of him. Something about this guy, Silveas, for some reason it raised alarm bells in the major and clearly Teyla had not expected such a hostile welcome. Hell, for all he knew these people were being cautious because of the threat the awakened Wraith now posed. Sheppard stopped and cast a careful glance at the surrounding landscape; to say this village was very isolated would be an exaggeration.

"Major," Teyla said appearing in the doorway. "You are not coming inside?" Her eyes narrowed with increasing concern. Their eyes locked and Sheppard held her gaze for a moment, no more than that and quickly looked away.

"Sorry, just…" he glanced once more to the trees then back to the Athosian with a wry smile. "Taking in the scenery." Sheppard straightened up and took in a deep breath. "Lead the way." Teyla gave him a small smile, certain that something was bothering him more than he let on. However, she had learned that Sheppard could be an extremely private person and tried not to let anything affect him. To date there was only one event in which she had never seen him, how had Doctor Elizabeth Weir described it? Rattled, she believed the word was.

Sheppard followed her into the main tent; the largest of all the other man made structures in the village from what he could judge. It was true about all those old Earth expressions; it looked bigger on the inside than what it did on the outside. In some many ways it was even considering impressive, definitely different from when he had encountered Teyla and her people. "I noticed Rodney went straight for the food," Sheppard muttered as soon as he laid eyes on the Canadian.

Sure enough, McKay and Ford were seated at the large table; there was more food on the table than there seemed to people. "Oh this is splendid," he said as a rather lovely Bre'tar woman filled his glass with a fine purple liquid. "Thank you very much." He gave her the old McKay charm and grinned before taking a sip of it then screwing up his face but he tried to control his gag reflex, attempted to carryon smiling. "It's delicious."

She went on to fill Ford's glass, he was amused by McKay's reaction. The woman carried on to the other end of the table, taking her mixture with her. McKay waited until she was out of earshot range and spat the wine back into the glass. "Oh my god, what is that? Acid? Rocket fuel?" He studied it with a scientist's air. "And I'm pretty sure it's got lemon in it."

"Rodney," Sheppard said as he sat down next to him, pulling up his seat. "Quit complaining." Teyla sat down the other side of Sheppard; gently she reached for her own glass, which had already been filled, to her wishes. Ever since she was relatively young she had enjoyed Drila, the name of the wine they were drinking. Sheppard had seen McKay's reaction to the stuff and thought best to steer well away from it, considering.

"You do not appreciate the Drila?" Teyla asked, raising her glass to McKay. He looked at it and quickly shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong Teyla," McKay began as sincerely as he could muster. "I'm sure it is wonderful for warriors such…as…" McKay immediately stopped talking as he watched her swallow and drink the whole glass of wine and they were talking big glasses here. Sheppard watched her aswell, wincing ever so slightly.

"Athosians obviously have strong stomachs," he commented with a lopsided grin as Teyla slammed her glass back down on the table. After her display, Ford had finally mustered up enough courage to give the concoction a whirl but instead ended up pulling a more ridiculous face than McKay had.

Silveas watched the interaction with complete fascination, he kept an especially close eye on the one Teyla had introduced as Sheppard. While their attention was otherwise elsewhere, he mustered the woman who had been filling the glasses with Drila. "Well," he asked quietly, mindful of people who might be listening.

The red haired woman glanced to her right then back to Silveas. "Three of them have drank the wine, a mouthful is more than enough to ensure this will work." A slight frown wrinkled his forehead, if only three of them had drank, that left one. "Which one?"

She lowered the jug and looked over to Teyla Emmagan and the people who had accompanied her through the stargate. "The tall one," she answered quietly. "The one sitting next to Teyla."

This didn't fail to surprise him, Silveas watched Sheppard then looked to her. "With three of them down, he will not be able to fight alone." One more look to Sheppard. "Send the message," he finished with a low tone. Jeana bowed slightly, picked up her jug and made her way out of the tent.

The group laughed loudly, seemingly at the darker coloured man's misfortune, what had Teyla called him again? Ahh yes, Lieutenant Ford. Silveas straightening in his seat, forcing himself to be calm and polite. "Teyla," he said with a smile, his voice soft. "It is good to hear your laughter, it has been many days since I have heard one such as that."

"I thank you Silveas," she replied brightly. "It is god to be in such wonderful company." Teyla quietened a little, looking at Sheppard out the corner of her eye. "We have not had a lot of things to smile about recently."

"How very unfortunate."

"Indeed it is," she answered with a gentle tone, her gaze resting on the soft cloth that lined the table for she could not bring herself to look anywhere else. Finally, she looked up at Silveas. "But me and my people are trying to remain optimistic and positive." Teyla allowed a small smile to form on her lips. "With many thanks to Major Sheppard and his people. If it were not for them, my people would be nothing more than a mere memory."

Silveas paid his attention to Sheppard. "Lucky you arrived when you did, or so it seems." McKay glanced to Sheppard as soon as the man made that comment he seemed extremely uncomfortable with all the focus suddenly on him.

"Yeah," Sheppard replied weakly, it was all he could seem to manage and he thought it would probably be best not to tell Silveas that he was actually responsible for the Wraith's premature awakening.

"Well," McKay said speaking up, deciding to take advantage of the situation and also to take some of the reflected glory. "This is why we came here to the Pegasus Galaxy, to make new friends."

"And you have surely made them, Doctor McKay." Silveas risked a look to Teyla then back to him. "Any friend of Teyla Emmagan is welcome at this table." He raised his glass to them all, then looked to the entrance as Jeana returned, walking past Teyla who seemed to have trouble keeping track of the conversation. For some reason she was unbelievably tired.

The Bre'tar woman caught Silveas' eye and gave a slight nod, an indicator that she had done as he had requested.

The plan was well underway.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Three 

Now it was just a matter of waiting, from the look of Teyla Emmagan, Silveas decided it would not take very long. People were busy preparing the feast and setting out more plates and eating utensils. "So," Sheppard said finally speaking up, mindful of the woman was seemed possessed when it came to laying a table. Teyla took in a deep breath and placed her hand on Sheppard's forearm, it was for two reasons mainly. To get his attention and provide her with something to support herself upon. "Major," she said breathlessly.

"Teyla," he asked, concern showing as soon as he saw her pale complexion, at least as pale as she could possibly be. "You all right?" Okay, so it was a stupid question, Sheppard took a hold of her other arm to steady her and sit her back in the seat.

"I am feeling unwell," she answered calmly, a sweat breaking out on her brow. McKay got up out his seat to look at her; Ford leaned over and looked around Sheppard. All three of her team were concerned for her wellbeing.

"You know, now that you mention it I'm not feeling so peachy," McKay commented folding his arms.

"When aren't you?" Sheppard said glaring back at him then back to Teyla, she really didn't look good at all. "Maybe you're coming down with something?"

"It is very rare that Iget sick," Teyla reasoned with an arched brow, she was in perfect health.

"Sir," Ford said speaking up quietly, placing a hand on the back of the chair. "I think McKay has something, I'm feeling…"

"Woozy," McKay finished. Ford nodded. Sheppard got up out of his seat and cast a careful eye over his team then back to McKay.

"Could this be some sort of allergic reaction to the food?" he asked seriously, folding his arms. McKay needed some time to think about it, he certainly wasn't a medical doctor but he guessed it wasn't outside the realm of possibility and offered the man a shrug. That was good enough for Sheppard as he looked down to Teyla, she seemed the worse. "Teyla…"

"It cannot be an allergy Major," she answered firmly, pushing herself to her feet. "I have been drinking Drila ever since I can remember and I have had no such symptoms." Sheppard's eyes narrowed at that piece of information and even though he didn't want to let his suspicious nature get the better of him, he turned round to face Silveas.

The Bre'tar was the epitome of calm as their commander turned to face him, obviously displeased with something. "Is there anything wrong, Major Sheppard?" he asked. Sheppard didn't say anything as he walked round the table and took a hold of Jeana by the arm, seizing the Drila jug in her hand and staring at it. It had to be something in the wine; it was the only thing that seemed to make sense. Teyla was the worse because she had consumed the largest amount and McKay and Ford were suffering minor effects for they had very little. Perhaps, not drinking the Drila was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

"What did you put in this?" he asked, raising his voice slightly and shoving the jug forward. "Huh?" he said looking from Silveas back to Jeana, expecting one of them to come up with a response. Silveas remained tight-lipped, he hadn't expected to be found out quite so soon. Jeana simply stared back at Sheppard with an air of complete defiance. "Well?" Sheppard said, he was only going to ask so many times before getting extremely pissed off. He still had a hold on the red head so he pulled a little on her arm and raised the jug to her lips. "Well if you didn't do anything to this, you won't mind drinking it. Will you?"

For once, Jeana looked concerned and her eyes quickly darted back to Silveas.

Teyla was sure that her motor functions were being effected for she felt off balance, McKay saw this and quickly went to her aid, allowing her to lean on him. "Easy there," he said quietly then looked at Sheppard. He was serious about making the chick drink the wine, why were the pretty ones always evil? McKay looked to Silveas. "Just tell us," he said speaking up, they needed to know what they were dealing with. Poison? Drugs? Was there anyone in this galaxy who wasn't trying to kill them or make enemies of them?

That was all Teyla could stand for her knees buckled underneath her body weight and she had to latch onto McKay's leg to prevent herself from hitting the floor, she felt completely paralysed. "Silveas," she said angrily. McKay knelt down to help her but he seemed to be having trouble, as did Ford who drew his P90.

Sheppard's team were falling around him, he needed to know and he needed to know now. "Drink it," he ordered Jeana and forced the jug to her lips. She opened her mouth while Sheppard tilted the jug at an angle, allowing the purple liquid to run into her mouth and down her chin. Jeana tried her best not to swallow and waited until he had finished. Sheppard moved the jug away and set it down on the table, waiting.

She turned away from him and spat it back out onto the stone floor, standing up straight and wiping her mouth. "Even she won't drink it," Sheppard said turning back to Silveas, accusation in his eyes. "What did you do? Drug it?"

"I did what I must to ensure the safety of my people," Silveas answered without emotion, he had to confess it wasn't easy to put Teyla through this ordeal but it was necessary. Besides, he knew she would not come to harm.

"What?" Sheppard asked, the look fading and confusion replacing it. Silveas glanced to figure in the entrance, Sheppard followed his gaze and immediately reached for his weapon, Ford doing the same with as much strength as he could muster. "That's far enough," Sheppard said, a dangerous glint in his eye.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Four 

All eyes had gone to the entrance by now, Teyla frowned as she tried to force her body round but she found this task very difficult. McKay knelt down next to her and shook his head slowly, eyes wide in a classic expression of shock. "What rock did he crawl from under?" he snapped under his breath bitterly. Ford was the only one still on his feet, he shuffled uncomfortably and glanced to Sheppard, ready and willing to follow any order that was given to him. Sheppard glanced to Ford who had his own weapon trained on the man; he gave a small smirk then back to the entrance.

"Is that anyway to welcome an old friend?" the smooth talking voice replied.

"Kolya," Sheppard snapped back, not relaxing one inch. Commander Acastus Kolya straightened his jacket and glanced to his left, making sure Sheppard knew he had plenty of help on his side. He had let this man get the better of him twice before, Kolya ensured it was never going to happen again. Silveas had mentioned something about the safety of his people.

"Major Sheppard," Kolya said politely then cast his eye over the other ones. "Ms Emmagan, Lieutenant…" His eyes landed on McKay and he gave a sneer. "Doctor McKay." McKay lowered his head and tried to refrain from even looking at the man, instead he paid attention to Sheppard, hoping that he'd find a way to pull off something and get them out of this unwelcome situation. The Genii had been nothing but trouble since they had met them.

"Silveas," Kolya said walking round the table, acutely aware that Sheppard still had his weapon aimed at him. "You have done well, the Bre'tar are now under the protection of the Genii. We will provide you with all you need." Ford lowered his weapon, trying to regain his focus and stay on his feet but he was struggling. He regretted that he was in this position and dropped the P90 before going down to his knees. Sheppard glanced to him, a brief flash of regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir," Ford replied quietly leaning forward, his arms felt extremely heavy. Sheppard forced himself to look away and back to Kolya. "What the Hell do you want, Kolya?" The man gave a slight smirk as he walked back to his original position, taking up a glass of water and having a sip. He was taking his time and savouring the moment.

"I want a lot of things Major," he said staring at him.

"Doesn't everyone," Sheppard replied, his trigger finger itching. Just one lucky shot was all he would need, then again there was no telling how many men Kolya had with him and they could easily just shoot Teyla, McKay and Ford. Point blank and with no resistance. Failure was not an option. He wasn't going to risk loosing more people to this man.

Kolya just gave him the same look a stern father would their child. "It would help if you lowered your weapon."

"And give up my only means of defence?" Sheppard said, taking a step back, just daring him to make one wrong move.

"Please," he asked with a sardonic smile. The P90 was just aching to be fired; just one well placed bullet and this would finally all be over. After all, Sheppard had promised Kolya that if he ever saw him again he would kill him. Maybe it was time to act on that promise.

"I shall not ask again Major." Kolya wasn't growing impatient, he had waited a long time for this moment and he would wait longer if it were required. Sheppard didn't make any effort to lower his weapon; the sensation to just shoot him was extremely overwhelming. "Very well," he continued with a quiet voice, he reached into his equipment pack and pulled out a knife with an handle, intricately detailed with rubies. It was beautiful yet deadly.

McKay shifted back involuntarily into Ford, leaving Teyla on her own to stare up at Kolya. She was even more furious with Silveas for his deception; she had not expected this of him. Stepping forward, Koyla grabbed Teyla's hair and pulled her up to her knees by it. As soon as she was at the correct level, he swiftly placed the blade of the knife against her throat and looked back to Sheppard. The metal felt cool against her skin and Teyla was powerless to stop him from doing such a thing, whatever Silveas had drugged her with had effectively incapacitated her.

Bringing Teyla into the situation forced him to quickly reconsider his options; Sheppard tightened his grip on the weapon. He knew what Koyla was capable of, he would kill Teyla then move onto Ford and McKay. More blood on his hands wouldn't be anything new. He glanced to McKay and saw the look of absolute anguish on his face; Ford's was more or less the same. "Okay Kolya," Sheppard said lowering his weapon and unclipping it, placing it on the table but still within his reach. "Let her go."

Now it all seemed to be going to his wishes and that just happened to be the way Acastus Kolya liked things to be. He looked down at his victim, retracted the knife, pushed her forward and stepped back. All the while never taking his eyes off of Sheppard.

Teyla went down onto her hands and placed them before her, slowly reaching for her neck and rubbing it where he had dug in the knife.

"Teyla," Sheppard said gently. She held up a hand weakly, indicating that she was fine but she kept her gaze locked onto the floor. Sheppard looked to McKay and motioned for him to go to her, normally the scientist would only look out for himself but to Sheppard's surprise he actually placed a hand on her back and whispered to her, trying to smile. As soon as he looked at Sheppard, it confirmed his own fears. The situation was growing more and more grim.

"What do you want Kolya?" Sheppard asked, of course he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble for nothing. Did they have operatives all over the goddamn place or what? Kolya had been waiting for this question and lifted his chin, an air of arrogance surrounding him as he did so and gave that same half smile. "You, Major Sheppard," he answered in a low voice, his eyes penetrating him. "I will have my vengeance."

--


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Five 

_Vengeance. _This word carried on echoing throughout Sheppard's mind, and for some reason it inspired a sense of dread in him. All that was clear in all of this, he hated Kolya and Kolya hated him and now the time had come for him to take his revenge for what he did. Okay, so Sheppard had taken out many of his men and then left him in a hole to stew for a while but then again, the son of a bitch had killed two of his men then claimed Atlantis as his own and in the name of the Genii people. Oh, and not to mention the fact he had led Sheppard to believe that he had actually killed Weir. Then there was the whole incident with The Brotherhood and their people taking the Z.P.M from them thanks to being set up.

"Your silence is not surprising to me," Kolya finally said, immediately crashing into his thoughts. "You obviously thought I would not try and get even."

John glared at the man, it took a lot for him to hate someone but this was starting to develop into something far more ugly. The man had called his people arrogant, Kolya really did need to stop and take a serious look at himself right now. "I thought you didn't like even," Sheppard retorted.

"I don't like losing either," he replied walking up to him, his face only inches away. "Vengeance will be mine Major Sheppard, on that you can depend." Kolya took a step back and motioned for the two men who had accompanied him, they both stepped forward, pistols drawn. "It would be easier if you came along quietly." Sheppard took another step back.

"What about my people?" he asked quietly, glancing to them then to Kolya.

"They will return to Atlantis once we have departed." Kolya gave him a serious look. "On that you have my word."

_Departed? _ Sheppard frowned softly while exchanging a glance with McKay then Ford. He looked back to Kolya. "Your word?" he asked as if he had heard the world's most pathetic joke. "Since when did that mean anything?"

This was proving to be even more problematic than he had first anticipated and he had been planning this for a long time. From the moment Sheppard had managed to get the best of him, Kolya knew something had to be done and this nuisance eliminated once and for all. "If you like, I could just kill them now and save you the bother of discussing this further."

McKay looked up in alarm as soon as he said that, surely Sheppard wasn't just going to let this lunatic kill them without even putting up a fight. Right? He was the hero, or he liked to pretend to be. A knight in shining armour if you will. "Speaking would be good Major," he said speaking up quickly.

"Doctor McKay," Kolya said with a smile. "You have just volunteered to go first."

_Eeep _he thought while narrowing his eyes and looking back to the ground. _Note to self…if I survive this, in future just keep my mouth shut in this kind of situation. _McKay looked to Ford who desperately looked like he wanted to get up and beat the hell out of this guy, but they were all in the same boat.

Kolya finally turned back to Sheppard. "Well Major?"

There was only one acceptable outcome in this situation, all the odds were against him and it was three lives to his one. Sheppard put his hands on his hips and looked over to Teyla, the strong warrior who had been reduced to being on her knees. Rodney, the strange yet brilliant scientist and okay, he had his flaws, being Canadian was one of them but there was no one who he'd rather fight with. And there was Ford. Hell, Sheppard didn't know any other people who knew so much about their chosen area. For this kid it wasn't just a job, it was his life.

Atlantis could not afford to lose these people and Sheppard knew what he had to do, he looked away and back to Kolya. "Okay," he said quietly, trying to salvage what little was left of his pride. Silveas took a step forward and over to Sheppard.

"I apologise for what must be done Major," the Bre'tar said gently, putting his hood up. "But with the Wraith consuming worlds at a tremendous rate, my people need allies and we have found them in the Genii. I assure you that Teyla and your friends will be returned to Atlantis unarmed." Sheppard turned to him, a soft look in his eyes and he looked as thought he were going to say something extremely kind. Of course, he didn't and his eyes grew extremely stormy. "Save it," he muttered as Kolya's men seized Sheppard by the arms and led him over to the entrance.

"Major I cannot allow you to do this," Teyla said firmly, trying to stand up but failing.

"We don't have a choice Teyla," he replied looking down at her as he passed them all by, he gave a weak smile to all three of them. "Look after each other." Without a second glance, the two Genii led him out into the open and to the stargate. Kolya hung back and looked over to Silveas. "A job well done," he said then looked down to Teyla, McKay and Ford. It was almost amusing at the concept of them on their knees before him, a half smile appeared on his lips and he took his leave.

--

With heavy hearts, the team had to sit back and watch as Sheppard was taken without a fight. Teyla felt extremely powerless that she hadn't been able to prevent this, she looked back to Ford and instantly knew that he was thinking the same thing. McKay was shaking his head slowly and staring at the floor, who'd imagine such a selfless act?

Teyla could not stand such a defeat, it was not in her nature, in any of their natures and she glared up at Silveas who moved to help her and the team to their feet. "We shall return you to your home once we have word that Commander Kolya and his people have left."

"Why commit such an dishonourable act?" Teyla asked finding her voice, it was low and strong.

"For the safety of my people…the Wraith. The Genii can provide protection," he answered as if all this was ethically acceptable.

"No world is safe from the Wraith, you know that. These people, they cannot help you. If the Wraith choose to visit this world, there is no stopping them." Teyla looked at him with such disgust and the repulsion she felt was unlike something she had ever experienced. Ford and McKay were helped by other Bre'tars and led over to the entrance, slowly. Silveas had thought it wise to not reply to her comments. "I only hope," Teyla said, her voice still firm as she was taken out. "That you can live with your decision. For I surely cannot." As two Bre'tar helped her walk, Teyla turned her back on Silveas and knew it would be the last time they ever crossed paths.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Six 

For Sheppard, accepting defeat was something that he normally wouldn't tolerate and especially not to some bastard such as Kolya. They had just arrived on a completely new world, one he did not recognise and despite his questions, no one answered. "Okay," he said. "I am only going to ask this once more and then I'm gonna get cranky." The man behind him pushed Sheppard off the platform to the stargate and in the direction of a building located approximately thirty feet away. "Gate with a view, love it." He was rewarded with another shove, which was distinctly harder this time.

_Talk about silent treatment_ Sheppard thought as Kolya walked ahead of them and into the building, This provided him with an opportunity to check out his immediate surroundings. He didn't recognise it as the Genii homeworld, which made this whole scenario even more compelling. Or terrifying.

As soon as Kolya reached the heavy wooden door, it was pulled back allowing him to enter. Obviously, he was getting the royal treatment. The situation had definitely escalated from compelling to terrifying within an instant. Sheppard risked a look back to one of Kolya's men, only to get whacked across the back. As they approached the building, it was obvious to Sheppard how towering it. It looked as though it belonged in some medieval tale and not a beautiful landscape such as this.

_Hell, all it needs now is a princess and a couple of dragons _he thought although this was no time for his mind to start wandering.

The two former Genii members escorted Sheppard into the main area of the place; it was large and open. With classic stone walls and a stone floor, almost like a castle but it had a more homely feel to it. Sheppard was pushed down into a chair in front of a table. Kolya had taken a seat at the end; he took a sip of wine and raised his glass to him. "What do you think Major?" he asked while swirling the red liquid around the glass, airing the fine wine then taking another sip. It tasted so much better after that.

"It's nice, roomy." Sheppard took another look round the room, there were many candles and hardly any windows. "Although I really do think you should pay your electric bills." That remark was greeted by a little shove from one his escorts and Sheppard glared back at him then back to Kolya.

"Ahh yes," Kolya said standing up and replacing the glass on the table, walking the distance around the table to Sheppard. "That sense of humour." He took a candlestick that was already lit and held it up by the holder. "I am sure that will soon change." The two men moved out the way as Kolya took his place in front of Sheppard, leaning in and holding the candle dangerously close to his face.

"Oh really," he retorted, his gaze going towards the candle. It was so close that he could feel the minimal heat it radiated then his eyes darted back to Kolya. He had to disguise his fear or he would never get through this.

"Oh yes Major Sheppard," Kolya said, his hand steady while he reached for Sheppard's left hand with the other, he grabbed it and slammed it down on the table to the side of him. His gaze was extremely focused and his breathing calm. "I make it a point not to lie."

Fighting would be useless there were three of them with weapons, and only one of him, unarmed. Kolya moved the flame away from his face and placed the candle onto the table, inwardly Sheppard grimaced. "I fail to agree," he said.

What was left of his self-control suddenly snapped and Kolya tilted the candle, hot wax running slowly onto Sheppard's exposed skin and down his hand. Sheppard screamed out then gritted his teeth, glaring at Kolya and moving to grab him with his free hand but was held back by one of the men. Kolya guided the candle down his hand and over the tips of his fingers. Sheppard struggled by they pushed him back into the chair, after a few agonising moments of this Kolya placed the candle back to an upright position.

"Welcome to my home, Major." Sheppard looked at Kolya, his breathing erratic from struggling and the pain in his hand excruciating. "My turf." Kolya sneered as he said the last part. "My rules."

--

The Bre'tar stargate didn't take as long to reach once you knew the route, Silveas had thought it best not to escort their guests so instead he left that responsibility to the red haired woman known as Jeana. The front of her lilac dress was still stained with Drila that had been spilled down her chin from Sheppard forcing her to drink it. Perhaps a man such as that did deserve what was obviously coming to him; she glanced to Teyla who had to rely heavily on the support of her fellow team members.

"Teyla," she said gently.

"Do not speak to me," the Athosian shot back. Even though the lethal Drila had also clearly effected McKay and Ford, they were able to walk and guide Teyla to the stargate. Jeana looked down to the floor than back to her, it would not be agreeable to let her leave on such terms. "What Silveas did, it really is the best for our people."

"Don't you get it," McKay said speaking up with an angry expression. "The Genii, they couldn't help themselves out a cardboard box let alone help your people. They are selfish, traitorous and dangerous." He looked to Ford to take Teyla; he took one of her slender arms and hooked it round his neck.

"Thank you Aiden," she replied gently then looked to Jeana and McKay who was completely, how would Sheppard put it if he were here? Chewing her out?

"If you even think these people will protect you then you are seriously more stupid and naïve than I imagined," McKay said, his voice going extremely high at the end and he gave a short laugh. "It's more likely that if the Wraith do show up and they will, Kolya and his men will save their own asses and you're all just toast." He waved his hands in an expression to say that they would be wiped out. "You hear me? Toast! A delicious banquet!"

Jeana understood the meaning behind the conversation but not any of the expressions and looked at Teyla with sad eyes then to McKay. "I am sure you will be able to make it from here," she said indicating the DHD and the stargate. "I bid you good day."

"Don't come crying to us when they betray you," McKay yelled as Jeana and her people quickly retreated out of sight. "And they will!"

"Dude," Ford said while setting Teyla down to see on the grass while he searched through his pockets. "Don't you think that was kinda harsh?"

"Her people set us up Lieutenant or hadn't you noticed?" McKay retorted while leaning heavily on the DHD, getting ready to dial up the gate.

"This is no time for arguing," Teyla said gently while looking up at both men. "Major Sheppard is missing, we have no idea where Kolya has taken him which is why it is imperative that we return to Atlantis and come up with some way to find him."

"If it weren't for the Bre'tar in the first place, this wouldn't be happening." McKay stopped what he was doing and glared back down at her. "I thought you said these people were trustworthy, not deceptive."

Teyla simply let the comment sink in without any retaliation, she knew he was as upset and angry as she and Ford were for letting Sheppard be taken. It worked and McKay's look softened and when he spoke it was far gentler. "I'm sorry Teyla…"

"You are angry, it is understandable."

"It's just that I get so frustrated and I just snap…bad habit…something that I really need to…" McKay started to explain, Ford placed a hand on the scientists shoulder and gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Rodney, just dial the damn gate." McKay looked at Ford, that would be exactly the same thing Sheppard would say in this position and paid his attention back to the DHD.

"Of course," he said quietly while punching in the symbols. "Next stop Atlantis."

--

--


	7. Chapter 7

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Seven 

How long had passed since he had been forced to leave his people behind on Bre'tar? It was amazing how time flew when you were having fun. Sheppard looked down to his hand, the pain in it had completely subsided and Kolya had disappeared out of sight leaving him with three of his men. If he were being honest, he was disappointed that Kolya had pulled the little candle stunt then left him. He would have expected him to remain behind and gloat. Then again, the son of a bitch was probably off plotting more horrendous punishments or just biding his time.

Hell, he had enough of it. Sheppard knew there was no way his team would be able to find him, he was no gate expert but he was pretty certain that they wouldn't be able to track his location because he didn't even know where he was. Considering his options, Sheppard looked at the table and the candle that had been extinguished then to the other items on the table. Food and drink were not exactly threatening to the guards around him. The candle was no good to him without a flame and he had no way to light it. There were giant tapestries but they looked very heavy so that was a no go.

Finally deciding that there was nothing on the table that would help him, he turned carefully in his seat and searched the rest of the room. There was a huge fireplace in one corner, unlit of course. Windows, a moth eaten antique chair that obviously had seen better days, a rug that needed a serious dust buster on it and there was a door, smaller that the ones he had entered through. It had also been the one Kolya used.

Oh and there of course were the chairs around the table, Sheppard thought about standing up and grabbing the one he had and whacking the guards with it. Then again, there were three of them and the odds were that if he did pull a stunt such as that, they would shoot him before he could take out anymore. Just brilliant.

"Anyone got a Gameboy?" he asked finally speaking up, looking to each guard in turn. Two of them refused to look at him, keeping their gazes locked straight ahead and tight grips on the weapons in their hands. The third was over by the front doors; he walked over to Sheppard and looked down at him. "Oh come on," he carried on quickly, holding up his hands. "You keep me prisoner here with nothing to entertain myself with. Okay so you're not familiar with electronic games." He paused a moment, the guards expression was turning to impatience, what exactly was Sheppard trying to accomplish with his foolish attitude?

"Be quiet," he snapped. Sheppard glanced down to the weapon in his hands, just a few more inches and he'd be able to snatch it, he looked back up to the guard.

"How about a pack of cards?" he asked raising his eyebrows. The guard took another step forward, the idiot was completely taking the bate, oh this would be a sweet moment. "Or dominoes?" he continued, Sheppard glanced down to weapon once more and saw it was within the right distance.

"I told you to be quiet," he said once more, raising the weapon to hit Sheppard with it. The guard was quick; Sheppard was quicker as he promptly seized it and headbutted him causing the man to go down. He wondered if Kolya even had any idea how stupid his men were.

The other two guards had both heard the disruption behind them, one turned with his weapon but Sheppard fired at him before he had completed the rotation. The other had been given more time while Sheppard was distracted with his comrade, he trained the weapon on him but Sheppard quickly turned to him and fired once more. With all three down, he was free to make his escape. He knew that all the equipment that he been taken from him upon arrival was with Kolya and since Sheppard didn't know what he was dealing with, he would just have to run and get to the gate as quick as possible. As Sheppard walked over to the doors and pulled with his good arm. "Word of advice," he muttered to the semi-conscious men on the floor. "When you have a prisoner, taking your eyes off them. Not a great idea."

It wasn't exactly a victory but he was free, Sheppard slipped through the narrow gap and out into the sunlight, shielding his eyes with his injured hand. The gate was standing before him, unguarded and welcoming. Eagerly, he started running and as soon as he approached the DHD, he dialled the gate address for Atlantis.

--

Peter Grodin was sitting in the control room of Atlantis, processing all the relevant information and schematics for the next team to explore the undiscovered parts of the city. Even though they had now been living here for months now, it still seemed that Atlantis had a few surprises to offer. A strange sound started ringing throughout the gate room and he peered over his laptop and to the gate, he hit a button. "Unscheduled offworld activation," he said clearly and calmly.

--

Kolya re-entered the room and saw all three of his men, incapacitated and the door slightly ajar at the other end of the room. He strolled past them, not even giving them a second look, they didn't deserve it and pulled back the doors. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun, he walked down the steps and out into the open where he found Sheppard trying to access the DHD. "Major Sheppard," he shouted.

--

Doctor Elizabeth Weir retreated out her office as soon as she heard Grodin's voice; she ran into the control room and stopped looking over his shoulder. "Who is it?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "Are we receiving an IDC?"

"Not at the moment," he answered looking from one screen to the other then to the large metal eye situated before them. Weir folded her arms and parted her lips slightly. Grodin looked at the screen and nodded slowly. "It's Lieutenant Ford."

--

Immediately, John froze at the sound of Kolya's voice but didn't turn around. He still had two symbols to go until he could finish dialling Atlantis. Cautiously, Sheppard spun round quickly and aimed his newly acquired weapon at him but Kolya seemed unfazed.

"Please," he said walking forward placing a hand in his shirt pocket. "Continue dialling the gate." Kolya pulled something out and Sheppard recognised it as his, if he didn't have that he wouldn't be able to send his code. "I'm sure that without this and your radio," Kolya continued. "You won't be going to Atlantis anytime soon, isn't that right?"

Seething, Sheppard gritted his teeth looking at Kolya with pure hatred in his eyes. He raised the weapon once more, squeezed the trigger and heard the dry click of an empty chamber.

--

--


	8. Chapter 8

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Eight 

They had finally arrived through the gate, safe in the haven that Atlantis provided. McKay and Ford gently guided Teyla over to the stairs that ascended to the control room and eased her into a seating position. Weir narrowed her eyes as the gate shut down. Why had only three of them returned? Where the hell was Sheppard? She exchanged a look with Grodin then left the control room, heading down the stairs. "Rodney."

"Elizabeth," he answered straightening up, still having trouble with his balance.

"Where's Major Sheppard?" she asked quietly, then glanced to Teyla and Ford. Putting her hands on her hips, Weir looked at McKay.

"It's a long story, one I'd love to explain to you but right now…"

"Rodney, what happened with the Bre'tar?" Weir asked, raising her voice to be heard. She wanted answers, not to be patronised. "You come back without a member of your team and you all look like you've consumed half your body weight in alcohol."

"How dare you tarnish my good reputation like that," McKay muttered in disbelief, not believing that she could make that kind of assumption. "If you must know we were poisoned."

"By the Bre'tar?" she asked with some confusion.

"Not exactly," McKay said after some hesitation.

"Not exactly?" Weir repeated. Ford stood up from his crouching position next to Teyla, in the hopes of being able to help McKay out with this.

"Kolya got the Bre'tar to poison us, ma'am." Ford stood back, hands absently tapping the side of his P90 while he looked to McKay then back to Weir. They both waited until the implications of what he had said finally sunk in.

"Wait," she said slowly holding up a hand. This was a lot of information to digest and she wasn't sure they were even explaining it well. "What has Kolya got to do with this?"

Ford glanced to McKay; this was normally the time when he started interrupting the conversation. "It seems that we were set up," Ford said, choosing to continue when it was clear that McKay wasn't interested in telling her the story. "He made the Bre'tar believe that the Genii would protect them but all he wanted to do was get to Major Sheppard."

"He has John," she said gently, closing her eyes at the revelation.

"I'm afraid so," Ford said lowering his eyes for a moment, then back up to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "We weren't in a position to help ma'am. We were drugged." Weir looked from Ford to Teyla who was sitting on the stairs, head in her hands.

"Is that why she is…?"

"Yes," Ford answered quickly. "It's hit her harder than myself and McKay."

Weir gave a small nod, concerned but forced herself to look back to McKay and Ford. "So the question remains? Why now and why John?" she asked.

"Vengeance," McKay replied folding his arms like it was the most obvious answer. "Pure vengeance Elizabeth, it seems that Kolya wants to get even with Major Sheppard and obviously went to great lengths to carry it out."

"With us incapacitated, he had no choice but to co-operate," Ford added. "Kolya took him off world."

"From what we can gather," McKay added.

"And if he did then," Weir said looking back to McKay with a thoughtful expression.

"We have absolutely no chance of locating them," McKay answered, it wasn't what they wanted to hear but this was no time for lies.

"We could always ask the Bre'tar but I doubt they'll tell us anything," Ford replied quietly, his gaze shifting back to Teyla uncomfortably. It couldn't have been easy to be double-crossed by people you thought were trusted friends. "It seems that Kolya was just using them to get to the major."

Weir contemplated the situation in silence; the situation concerned her greatly. If Kolya had his hands on Sheppard there was no telling what he would do, both she and Rodney had witnessed what he was capable of. "Rodney," she said quietly, finding her voice.

Teyla stood up slowly and grabbed her stomach, trying to move forward but ended up collapsing. Ford knelt down as Weir and McKay crouched. "Teyla," he said with a gentle tone. "Teyla!" The young lieutenant looked to the expedition leader. Weir immediately tapped her headset without taking her eyes off him. "Medical team to the gate room. Now."

--

Pathetically, Sheppard still had his useless weapon pointed at Kolya. He had been extremely stupid, he hadn't even thought to check the chamber to see if there were rounds. All he could think about was getting to the gate and back to Atlantis. Kolya held up the device for him to see, almost as if he were taunting him with it and enjoying every single second.

Unfortunately, Sheppard knew he was right. If he didn't have the radio or his IDC code then there would be no way of getting into Atlantis, he would only be met by the gate's iris and then he would be squished like a bug. He lowered the weapon then threw it on the floor, looking back up to Koyla who finally pocketed the small device.

The man was making sure that Sheppard knew who had all the power, who was in ultimate control. That same smug grin appeared on Kolya's face. He was also making sure that John knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"I knew I should have tied you up," Kolya answered taking out his own weapon for extra insurance.

"Why didn't you?" Sheppard asked not moving an inch. "Didn't think I'd have the guts to try and take on your men?"

"No," he replied smugly with that same half smile. "I know you won't try another little stunt like that. After all, if you do Teyla Emmagan dies." Sheppard glared at him was Kolya baiting him?

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The Drila, major. It contained a poisonous metal, harmless in small doses but she did drink an excessive amount didn't she." He chuckled at Sheppard's expression. "I have the antidote and if you co-operate I'll let you have it and the means to get back to your home."

"And if I don't?" he dared ask.

"If she doesn't receive the antidote within three days, she will die. Your choice." Kolya glanced to the doors then to Sheppard, hoping he had made his point. "Let's go back inside." He gestured towards the doors with the weapon. "Shall we?" Sheppard knew it wasn't an invitation and if he didn't get moving the son of a bitch would probably just shoot him. After much hesitation, he finally started walking past Kolya and through the doors. For at least three seconds, Sheppard had contemplated not moving at all and to let his own defiance get the better of him.

Kolya led him straight through where the guards still lay and through the smaller wooden door at the other end of the room, he pushed it open. As Sheppard looked around the new environment and his eyes widened, he was beginning to wish he had stuck to that initial thought.

--

--


	9. Chapter 9

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Nine 

The medical team arrived quickly and filed into the gate room with a gurney. It wasn't an uncommon exercise, normally when there was an unscheduled offworld activation they naturally assumed that someone had been injured so they were prepared for the worst. The head medic knelt down next to Weir, clearing them out the way to get to Teyla. "What happened?" he asked while checking her airway and gently lifting an eyelid with his thumb.

"She just collapsed without warning," Ford said looking down at her then back to him.

"The wine," McKay said immediately and looked round to anyone who was listening. "This is very important, we were subjected to some sort of drug and she consumed a vast amount of the wine containing it."

Quickly and professionally, they gently lifted her together onto the gurney and wheeled her out of the gate room without another word. McKay looked very uncomfortable with the situation, that could have easily have been him or Ford lying on that gurney.

"Teyla will be okay Rodney," Weir said speaking up and placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. "She's strong."

"I'm worried about me," he answered in typical response. Ford seriously doubted anything would happen to him, at least McKay was acting like his normal self. "I'm sure I consumed more than Ford," he babbled pointing at him then looked to Weir.

They didn't have time for this so Weir used her best judgement. "I want you two to report to the infirmary, Carson can run a toxicology and put your fears to rest."

"What if he can't help?" McKay said, his eyes searching hers. "I mean yes undisputed his good at his job but there's only so much one man can do."

"Rodney," she said, her voice more firm and a stern expression her face. McKay realised that he was doing it again, babbling and going off on an extremely large tangent. He huffed and his shoulders raised an inch then sagged again.

"Once again, I apologise." McKay straightened his jacket collar and brushed himself down. "I just don't like facing the uncertain."

"No one does," Weir answered quietly, the expression softening. "But we don't have time for this right now. You need to receive treatment for whatever they gave you."

"Yes ma'am," Ford said giving McKay a look to say that he was going to go with him to the infirmary and he was prepared to drag him. McKay was going to let himself give way, but only this once.

"Yes Elizabeth," he managed with a small smile, which faded as soon as he turned round to follow Ford out.

--

"What the Hell is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"My God, you really are one twisted son of a bitch."

Kolya didn't like the label Sheppard gave him; instead he placed a hand on his back and gave him a hard shove forward while closing the door discretely behind him. "You make too many assumptions."

"I'm assuming nothing," Sheppard said looking round the dimly lit room, from what he could make out there were three cages and two of them contained a Wraith. As soon as their eyes locked onto him, he felt the same sensation as he did when he and his people captured Steve. Sheppard forced himself to look away and back to Kolya. "What are they? Your pets?" he muttered, his voice trailing off as he watched them.

"More like my hostages," Kolya replied approaching the cage. It was a far simpler containment than the one Atlantis provided; all that separated them from these life-sucking monsters were mere iron bars. If the guards did step too close, they would soon know about it.

"Hostages?" Sheppard echoed quietly, never taking his eyes off him.

Kolya stood just out of reach and peered into the cage, the Wraith glaring up at him. "Hostages," he finalised while turning round to Sheppard. "Don't tell me you've never done it, I may hate you Sheppard but I hate these…" A dirty look to the blue skinned grotesque humanoid then back to Sheppard. "Even more."

"Well aren't you killing two birds with one stone," Sheppard commented while looking round the room, there were even more guards here with some serious artillery. The weapons in their hands reminded him of an M249 used back on Earth but then again; these guys needed the firepower should the Wraiths get free. "Do you really expect them to give you information?"

"In all due time," Kolya answered enigmatically.

"I spent weeks with one of these things," Sheppard said quickly shaking his head. "They're not very forthcoming when it comes to sharing secrets."

"That is where we are different," Kolya said approaching Sheppard with an even gaze. "You weren't willing to compromise with yours. The price was, shall we say. Too high."

Sheppard lowered his gaze to the floor, how could he have not expected that response. Kolya had spent a lot of time in Atlantis when he and his people attempted to seize the city and claim it as their own. He'd had his hands on reports, which included the one on Steve. The realisation hit him more powerful than a blow to the stomach. "You've been feeding them," he said in disgust.

"Yes, the people on Bre'tar were very co-operative."

"The people," Sheppard said then stopped talking. Kolya really had gone back on his word, they weren't protecting the Bre'tar from the Wraith, they were feeding them to the creatures. "Just when I think you can't get any more screwed up, you go and do something completely f…"

Kolya stormed up to Sheppard and punched him in the stomach, winding him. Recoiling from the blow, Sheppard clutched his stomach. Kolya laced his fingers together, bringing his arm down on Sheppard's back and knocking him down onto his hands and knees. "Those are serious allegations," he answered with a menacing tone in his voice.

"You're taking people and feeding them to these things," Sheppard shouted finally looking up at him, still clutching his stomach and trying to avoid a coughing fit. "Of course it's serious." He coughed a little, wincing ever so slightly. "Is this why you brought me here?" he demanded. "Another course on the menu?"

"No," Kolya said crouching down and taking Sheppard's chin in between his thumb and his forefinger. "Simply feeding you to the Wraith would not be enough, you would simply scream, age and die." He gave Sheppard a smirk.

"I'd say that pretty much sucks," Sheppard managed between clenched teeth.

"Indeed," Kolya answered with an impassive expression and a thoughtful nod. "But I don't want you to die." Kolya stood back up and viciously backhanded Sheppard across the jaw, his head snapping to the right. While Sheppard fought to keep his composure, he tenderly lifted a hand to his lip and to the blood that dripped slowly from it. He ran his tongue along the inside of mouth, over his teeth and gums. "After all…" Kolya said placing a foot against Sheppard's side and pushing him down onto the floor completely. The exhilaration and adrenaline running through his veins were an amazing sensation. Kolya smiled down at Sheppard. "What would be the fun in that?"

--

--


	10. Chapter 10

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Ten 

Carson Beckett anxiously awaited the results of the toxin in Teyla's blood stream, whatever it was seemed to be effecting her far worse than McKay and Ford. He didn't know whether that was down to her immune system or something else. The Scottish doctor placed the end of the stethoscope on her chest and carefully moved it from one side to the other, listening intently. "Good respiration," he said quickly while standing back up and replacing the stethoscope around his neck.

McKay was sitting on the other bed with Ford, still holding where Beckett had taken some blood from his arm. "So Carson," he said casually looking from Teyla to him. "What's the prognosis?"

"I've sent the blood samples to be analysed," Beckett answered, he knew it would take some time before they could safely say what had been in the wine they had been drinking.

"Okay so just hazard a guess," McKay replied, his tone getting less casual and more tense.

"I can't do that Rodney," he said quickly, holding his hands out in front of him. "I'd only be guessing."

"Is Teyla gonna be okay?" Ford asked, deciding to intervene.

"In all honesty son," Beckett replied looking back to Teyla, the monitors she was attached to and then back. "I have no idea, I only have an indication of what happened to her. I know that she consumed something and even with the symptoms I can't treat it until I know for sure." He put his hands on his hips with an expression of anguish. "If I did start some treatment, it could only hasten the illness and she's in a very delicate condition as it is."

"Well that's just great," McKay muttered.

"I can only do my best Rodney."

"Then your best obviously isn't good enough." Beckett just stared at him with a sad expression. "I snapped again didn't I?" McKay looked from the doctor to Ford then back. "Sorry."

"I'll find a way Rodney," he said walking over and placing a hand on McKay's shoulder. "Trust me." Beckett gave it a small pat then moved back over to Teyla, studying the readings carefully while contemplating.

--

Shortly after his interesting altercation with Kolya, Sheppard was picked up off the floor and thrown into the second cage along. "Oh great," he muttered looking back up at the guards at the door was locked and bolted with a satisfying clink. "Just where I want to be. In the middle of a Wraith sandwich." Sheppard grimaced as he looked to his left at one Wraith, then to his right at the other.

Kolya moved forward after Sheppard had been properly secured and peered through the bars. "I must apologise for the accommodation, Major."

"You're loving this," he retorted shifting back and resting his back against the wall. All the while making sure to stay out of reach of his immediate cellmates. The last thing Sheppard wanted right now was to get too close to them. "Admit it."

"I can't say I find it disappointing," Kolya answered cryptically.

"The minute I get out this cell," Sheppard said taking in deep breaths, still clutching his stomach. "I will kill you."

"Yes." Kolya didn't seem imitated at all, he was confident with his decision. "I suspect you will try."

"Believe me," he replied with an intense glare. "I won't be trying."

"Act tough all you like," Kolya said crouching down and holding onto the bars. "After all, we both know that's all it is. An act."

"Don't act like you know me," Sheppard answered shaking his head slowly as he shifted to a new seated position. He was trying to find one that he felt comfortable in but he didn't have any cushions or pillows. That would have been very nice right about now.

"Don't I?" he asked quietly. Sheppard didn't like the tone in his voice. "You may not be aware of it Major Sheppard but you and I are more alike than you may think." Kolya stood back up and turned his back on the cell while reaching into his pocket and pulling out the device he had taken from Sheppard. He turned it over in his hands then put it back in before facing him once more.

"I'm nothing like you Kolya," came the response. Kolya looked down at Sheppard. It was an amusing sight, the man who had foiled him down on his knees and in pain. "You took advantage of our situation and tried to claim Atlantis for yourselves."

"My people have as much right to it as yours," he said. "You think just because a small number of your people possess the same gene as the ancestors. That it makes you special?" He didn't wait for a response and didn't give Sheppard time to think. "You're not. You haven't accomplished anything. If anything you have made matters worse."

"We are trying to help," Sheppard retorted while slowly getting to his feet, feeling a lot stronger now. He paused when he saw the Wraith on his right staring at him like he was a happy meal on legs. "What are you looking at?" He paid attention back to Kolya. "If we didn't we would have gated back to our home and left."

"You couldn't do that even if you wished," Kolya said. "Not without a Zero Point Module."

"We are trying to help combat a common enemy," Sheppard answered gingerly moving forward and gripping the bars. "The Wraith."

"If it weren't for your people the Wraith would never had awakened this early," Kolya responded viciously. When he had the opportunity of remaining inside Atlantis he had decided to do some light reading, especially since he was facing John Sheppard as an opponent. "My people would have still had time to…"

"Come up with your weapon?" Sheppard asked.

Kolya's jaw tightened as he glanced to the two Wraith's on either side of Sheppard. Their interest had definitely been peaked and he looked at Sheppard. What did it matter if they knew? He would only kill them once he obtained information he wanted to know. "Yes," he answered folding his arms then decided to change the subject. "Tell me about Colonel Sumner, Major."

Immediately, John's whole demeanour altered and he swallowed gently. "What?" he asked.

"Colonel Sumner, the man you had to shoot." Kolya started pacing back and fourth while staying out of reach. "When you went to rescue your people and the Athosians. When you personally killed their caretaker."

Sheppard reflected back to that moment, with the red haired Wraith feeding from Sumner and interrogating him. The moment they learned about Earth and when all hell broke loose. "Yes Major Sheppard," Kolya said stepping up to the cage and reaching through to take him by the throat. In his current condition, Sheppard was in no shape to try and resist. "You were the cause of all this." As Kolya's grip tightened on his throat, Sheppard's tightened on the bars. Finally he released him and stepped back. Sheppard slowly reached for his neck and rubbed where the son of a bitch tried to crush his windpipe. He was rewarded with a glare as soon as he caught Kolya's eye. "You shall fix it."

--

--


	11. Chapter 11

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Eleven

Elizabeth Weir sat back in her seat and contemplated the situation carefully. She had not long received a report from McKay about what had happened on Bre'tar and she had read it several times. Each time, Weir tried to look at it from another perspective and found she couldn't. "I really do wish this weren't happening," she said quietly placing it down on the table.

Peter Grodin took the file from her and started flipping through it, then looked up as he realised he hadn't been given an invitation. "Sorry," he answered. "May I?"

"Please," she replied. He gave a small smile then carried on reading through it in silence. Weir watched him then stood up, walking over to the full-length windows and staring down into the gateroom below. Grodin turned over each page carefully while glancing to her.

"Have you thought about contacting the Genii?"

Weir hesitated then slowly turned to face him. "And what make matters even worse?"

"I can't imagine it can get any worse," Grodin answered honestly. "We have three Wraith hive ships on the way and our military commander has been kidnapped." He shook his head as he placed the file down on her table. "Not to mention our negotiations with the Bre'tar falling through."

"Falling through?" Weir asked with a shocked face. "We were intentionally set up. Just so Kolya could get his hands on John."

"As I said, if we tried explaining…"

"Kolya is smarter than that," Weir said regretfully. "If he were on the Genii homeworld it would be simple to locate him but Ford thinks that he took Sheppard somewhere else. Somewhere we'd never be able to find him."

"For what purpose?" Grodin asked.

"Rodney said something about revenge," Weir replied turning back to the window. A horrible feeling knotted itself in her stomach; she hated to think about what plans Kolya had in store for him.

"This is Doctor Beckett. Doctor Weir, I think you better come down to the infirmary as soon as possible. It's about Teyla."

Weir spun round to face Grodin while tapping her headset. "This is Weir, I'm on my way." Grodin wore the same look as her as he stood up from behind the desk, intending to go back into the control room.

"What was all that about?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know," she said softly, allowing him to go through the doorway and heading down into the gateroom. "But I'm going to find out." Weir stopped halfway down the stairs then turned to Grodin. "Peter…if any…"

"I'll let you know," he finished for her.

Weir nodded then carried on.

--

That last statement made Sheppard want to laugh so hard in Kolya's face. "You want me to fix it?" he repeated seriously and also to clarify that was correct.

"Yes," Kolya answered.

"You expect me to do what?" Sheppard asked with a sarcastic tone. "Click my heels together three times and say there's no place like home? It's not that simple." He rested his forehead against the bars deciding that this argument was pointless. Immediately his thoughts turned back to Atlantis, to what the people there would be facing. The hive ships that were on their way.

"No it's even simpler," Kolya said tapping the bars to grab Sheppard's attention. John glared up at him and knew whatever came out the man's mouth was going to sound insane. "Atlantis has powerful weapons, with that kind of technol…"

"News flash," Sheppard said interrupting quickly. "The Ancients fought the Wraith, they finally lost." _Then they came to Earth_ he added as an after thought; not that he was going to tell Kolya that.

"Then they retreated to Earth."

Sheppard looked at him in astonishment. "I was just thinking that…how could you possibly…" he frowned and shook his head. "It's like you're reading my mind."

"I am," Kolya answered then added. "In a way." With taking his eyes of Sheppard, he shouted at one of his men. "Matriya." The guard took two steps forward into the light where Sheppard realised the male turned out to be female, almost Asian looking by Earth standards. Kolya looked to her with a smile then back to Sheppard. "Meet Matriya Cin," he said to John. "She has some unique qualities that I decided to take advantage of."

"Let me guess," Sheppard said with a wry expression. "She reads minds." He looked from Kolya to the Matriya then back to the commander. "But that doesn't explain how you know what she knows."

"Anything she finds of interest, she communicates with me."

"Telepathy," Sheppard muttered looking back down to the floor, it was bad enough being stuck in this cage on this planet with this lunatic and between two Wraiths. Now he had to be careful of what he thought of.

"Yes," Kolya said then motioned for Matriya to take up her position once more, waiting for some sort of reaction from Sheppard. John didn't give him the satisfaction.

"So you're using this on the Wraith?" Sheppard finally said while looking up.

"We tried but it's extremely difficult." Kolya glanced to one of the Wraiths who hissed then looked to Matriya. "It's possible they have the same method." He looked back to Sheppard. "We have had no success yet."

"So you're doing it the old fashioned way. Meal provided."

"Ahh yes," Kolya said. "That reminds me." He turned to two of the guards on his right and motioned for them to come to him, he leaned in and whispered something to them before they left through the small door behind him. Sheppard stepped back from the bars and returned to the small bunk laid out on the floor for him and stared at Kolya, his curiosity was beginning to get the better of him.

"What the Hell was that about?"

"You'll find out soon enough Major," Kolya said following his men out but leaving Matriya behind. "Inform me if anything happens." She gave him a small nod then looked directly ahead. Kolya took his eyes off her to look at Sheppard. "If you require anything, just ask Ms Cin here." Sheppard waited until the door had shut behind him before glaring at the spot where he had been standing.

"Or just think it," he muttered to himself.

--

--


	12. Chapter 12

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twelve

Upon reaching the corridor to the infirmary, Weir realised she had quickened her pace in order to get there sooner. The doors opened for her and she saw McKay and Ford sitting on one bed, Teyla lying on another and Carson Beckett standing over her with a folder in his hands. "Carson," she said quietly walking in slowly and over to them all.

"Elizabeth," McKay said turning to face her.

"Any news on Major Sheppard?" Ford added anxiously.

"I'm afraid not Lieutenant," she answered gently then looked down to Teyla, resting a hand on the side of the bed. "How is she?"

"Not good," Beckett said opening the folder in his arms and flicking through the results. "I found trace amounts of a chemical compound in both Rodney and Lieutenant Ford, the closest I can find is potassium based." He finally looked up from what he was reading. "They only ingested a small amount of this Drila," he said looking to Ford who nodded; he looked back to Weir. "It's only a low dose so it shouldn't have any ill effects. It would take a large dose of potassium for me to be very concerned."

"That's good news," Weir said with a smile.

"Aye," Beckett replied slowly. "However, in Teyla's case this is bad."

The smile faded gradually at that news and she prepared herself for the worst. "Go on," she said gently.

"Teyla's system shows the same amount of potassium but there's another compound, I believe it's a strong neuro toxin created by a plant enzyme." Beckett placed the folder down on the tray next to Teyla's bed; he didn't need the rest of his notes to explain the situation.

"A plant enzyme?"

"It's probable that whatever the Bre'tar put in our drinks came from a plant," McKay added folding his arms. "Hence why we were disorientated."

"It's more than likely a chemical secreted by a large carnivorous plant to incapacitate its prey before eating it," Beckett concluded.

"I don't understand how this would effect a humanoid," Weir said.

"This certain toxin, from what I've been able to establish. It reacts badly when it comes into contact with the immune system. It's effectively shutting down her body and it's only a matter of time before I won't be able to stabilise Teyla." Beckett drew in a deep breath; this had been one of the most difficult days for him so far.

He allowed her time for it all to sink in. Weir lowered her gaze back down to Teyla, closed her eyes briefly then looked back to Beckett. "If it's native to the Bre'tar homeworld then surely there would be a natural antibody or immunity to it."

"It's a possibility," Beckett answered with a small nod. "I've got the people down in botany working on it but it's hard to do without samples."

"Then they're just going to have to go back to Bre'tar and get them," Weir said then looked to Ford. "Lieutenant, have you been cleared for duty?"

"Yes ma'am," he said hopping off the bed and standing up.

"Good, find Sergeant Bates and tell him to get to a team together to go offworld, I want a security escort for the scientists." Weir folded her arms.

"Ma'am," he began.

"Permission granted. I know you'll want to go with them." Ford gave her a small smile then literally ran out of the infirmary while Weir turned her attentions to McKay. "Rodney."

"You don't expect me to go offworld," he answered with a mortified look.

"No," she replied then thought about it. "Not yet anyway." Weir unfolded her arms. "Work with Zelenka, see if you can come up with some way to retrieve the address dialled from the Bre'tar gate."

"I have a few theories on that actually and I believe that…" McKay began getting up.

"Rodney," Weir said firmly.

"Yes I will get on it right away," McKay said heading out of the infirmary. "Even if I do have to work with Zelenka," he muttered as the doors closed.

Weir looked to Beckett. "Carson…"

"Do what I can," Beckett finished for her and gave a small nod. "Aye I will." Weir looked down to Teyla once more, promising herself that she wouldn't loose anymore people on this expedition before leaving the infirmary.

--

The view from his cell was steadily getting very boring. Sheppard rested his head back against the wall and let out a long sigh. "What I wouldn't give for a TV right about now," he said quietly while staring at the ceiling. Matriya looked over in his direction and gave him a scowl before facing the front once more. He sat up straighter and looked to the two Wraiths. "So," he said casually. "What are you in for?"

The Wraith to his right actually bothered to look at this pathetic human next to him and grunted. Sheppard shifted to his left not wanting to get too close to the bars, this one obviously wasn't a conversationalist. He looked to his left at the other who was staring at him. "Problem?" Sheppard asked.

"No," it replied with a low voice. "Just awaiting my opportunity." Sheppard knew fully all the implications that statement made.

"Hey if you're waiting for me to fall asleep so you can have a snack. You can think again." He brought his knees up to his chest and glared at the Wraith. "I am most definitely off the menu."

"You think you are safe human?" the Wraith asked menacingly. "Just because these…" he looked at the bars then back to Sheppard. "Are between us?"

"No, I know I'm safe because if you did try and take a bite, those guards over there would shoot you." Sheppard gave him a tight smile.

"Over-confidence will be your downfall."

"No," Sheppard replied smugly. "Kolya wanting to kick the crap out of me himself is why I know you won't be feeding on me anytime soon."

"He is a fool," the Wraith answered followed by a low hiss.

"Well," Sheppard said quietly shaking his head and looking back to his ceiling. He honestly never thought he would agree with a Wraith on something. "I guess at least we have that in common."

--

A/N: So sorry it has taken so long to updating, I hit a wall and just couldn't come up with anything  plus college life is so busy and I'm hoping to finally get this story carried on and finished if it kills me. Enjoy. Kelly.

--


	13. Chapter 13

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Thirteen

Radek Zelenka stared at that laptop in front of him, took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rodney McKay finally turned from his own work to see the Czech effectively slacking off. "This is no time for breaks," he complained.

"I'm not having a break," Zelenka responded while quickly putting his glasses back on, all this time staring at bright monitors were not good for the eyes. "I'm giving my eyes a rest."

"Maybe you shouldn't have the resolution so high," McKay retorted while walking around him and tapping a few buttons while running different problems in his mind.

"It is not the resolution." Zelenka fought hard to hide the irritation forming in his voice, it was an hard enough task to accomplish without the addition of Doctor Rodney McKay. "Perhaps the present company is giving me headache."

"Are you saying I'm annoying you?" McKay asked straightening up.

"Yes the sound of your voice is grating on my ear drums, I can hardly hear myself thinking."

"Or at least you claim to be thinking," McKay retorted quickly while turning back to his work, they should have been working and not arguing. Of course, he weren't to say that outloud because doing that would be admitting defeat to the Czech. Zelenka glared over in his direction, trying his best to ignore him but failing. He had learnt that Doctor Rodney McKay was not the type of person you could just ignore, his egotistical nature made sure of that. He muttered some in his native language before turning back to the computer.

--

Down in the gateroom, Bates and Lieutenant Ford stood side by side while awaiting the arrival of the scientists who had been assigned to this mission. Summers and Reed, two members of Bates' security team were also coming along just in case things got out of hand and they needed the additional support.

Weir stood in the control room over looking the gateroom. "What's the hold up?" she asked tapping her headset, Bates turned and looked directly at her while tapping his own.

"Doctor Cummings and Nivera are gathering their equipment together," he answered trying to hide his frustration. The doors opened to reveal a male and female, they walked out with a lot of cases and Bates glanced to the control room once more where Weir nodded to him.

Bates walked over to them and looked down at the cases. "Are you finally ready?" Doctor Cummings, the male of the two sensed the disapproval in the man's tone.

"We had to make sure we had all the right stuff, we don't want to forget anything when we are analysing…"

"The different plant samples," Nivera finished.

Ford strolled over to join them and let out a small long whistle; they did seem to be carrying a little too much. What was the word for it? Overkill. "Isn't all this a bit extreme?" Nivera tucked a strand of black hair behind her hair while placing a case down at her feet. "It's necessary to complete our task, we only want to make sure we find the correct sample in order to help Doctor Beckett with his work in the anti-toxin."

Shaking his head slowly, Ford wanted to remind them that they did have a strict time frame to work with but they already knew that. If they waited any longer than the time allocated and, as he understood it, finding an antidote for Teyla would be of no use to her.

"All you need is a few containers, find a load of plants that fit the MO, take a sample and the rest of the work can be done here," Bates said quickly. Ford didn't realise that Bates would actually be concerned for Teyla, considering he didn't exactly trust the Athosian female.

"After all," Ford said trying to maintain a cheerful air. "How many of that description can there be?"

The female offered him a small smile then looked to Bates who exchanged a look with Ford, who in turn looked to the scientists. "It had better be," Bates carried on. "We can't risk staying on the planet any longer than we can afford to…" he paused quickly. Ford thought he was going to mention something about Teyla. "We don't know who else may turn up while we're there." He pushed past Ford while tapping his headset and speaking to Weir.

_So much for change _Ford thought while watching after Bates. He placed a hand on his hip and looked up at the control room. "We're ready to go ma'am."

"Very well, take care Sergeant." Weir folded her arms and stood back, she wished them all the best of the luck. After all, Teyla's very survival depended on them and their ability to find out what exactly had been put in her drink. "Dial the gate," she said glancing over to Peter Grodin. He gave a firm nod and did what she requested. As soon as the wormhole was established, the small team stepped through and disappeared. Elizabeth watched after them with a sense of dread, she sincerely hoped that they could find something in time.

--

If you had seen one set of four walls, then the probability was extremely high that you had seen them all. Sheppard groaned and got to his feet, walking over to the bars and looking out into the dark room, Kolya had been gone a while and that deeply concerned him because god knows what that man had planned. John was growing increasingly bored and he had to admit that the two Wraiths weren't exactly interested in conversation. "Ninety Nine green bottles," he said singing to himself while sitting back down. "Sitting on the wall, ninety nine green bottles sitting on the wall and if one green bottle should accidentally fall there'll be…"

"Silence Human," the Wraith to his left said quickly with an irritated voice. That is, if the Wraith did in fact get irritated because to Sheppard all of them pretty much looked and sounded alike. John stared at it a moment as if contemplating it then carried on.

"There will be ninety eight green bottle sitting on the wall. Ninety eight green bottles sitting on the…"

--


	14. Chapter 14

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Fourteen

Bates and Ford were the first ones through the gate and automatically secured the area, Cummings and Nivera were next to follow and then Summers and Reed. Bates barked an order to the two of them and they stayed put as the gate shut down. The Bre'tar homeworld was far more beautiful than any reports had mentioned, Bates thought while glancing back to the scientists who were quietly conferring about the next course of action to take.

"Think they have any idea of where to start?" Ford asked quietly, he didn't take his eyes from the road before him as he posed the question. Bates didn't even have to time to think of a response to that question but he didn't want it to sound like he'd already made up his mind about it.

"Probably not," he replied his tone the same as Ford's. "But they have to start somewhere right?" Ford glanced to Bates with a look of disapproval then back to the scientists.

"Right," Ford muttered.

--

Silveas sat outside of the building where the terrible events had taken place, he hadn't moved for many hours. He was feeling great guilt over his treason to Teyla, endangering her life like that for someone who was so willing to bring harm to people. He pulled back his hood and rested his hands on his knees, looking up into the sky.

"Silveas?"

He barely acknowledged Jeana as she stood there with a cup of untainted Drila in her hands. The women kneeled down next to him and offered it to him, Silveas looked at her and shook his head slowly before casting his gaze back up to the sky. Jeana retracted her hands and placed the cup down to her side, looking down to the ground.

"You are feeling guilt Silveas?" Jeana spoke calmly though her expression didn't resemble that calm. "We are all feeling it."

"When did we reduce ourselves to acts such as this?" Silveas asked not paying her any attention, his eyes were still on the bright sky as if a higher being up there would give him all the answers he desperately dared to seek. "Our people have always been honorable and proud."

"We still are, Silveas."

"Are we?" he asked shooting her a look and getting to his feet. "We are nothing more than accessories to murder. Teyla Emmagan may not even survive, especially if she doesn't get the antidote. You know how deadly Eicatlia is when consumed in vast amounts."

Jeana was painfully aware, after all she was a chemist and had come up with the dangerous concoction in the first place. "I know," she said gently then got to her feet slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We could always contact Atlantis and give them the antidote." She brushed a strand of red hair from her face with a hopeful expression. "Help rebuild relations."

"They would never accept us on our word Jeana," Silveas answered. He let out an audible sigh as he turned to face her. "I fear we may have sold out our reputation for the sake of the protection from someone we don't even know we can trust."

"On that you are correct."

Silveas looked past Jeana to the source of the voice, Commander Kolya was standing there with his weapon aimed at them. Two of his people were either side of him; Jeana also turned round to see this alarming sight. Kolya looked to Silveas and Jeana in turn as he addressed them both. "I thought the Bre'tar were people of honor and pride," he said holstering his own weapon and putting his hands behind his back. "You doubt my intentions when you are capable of this sort of behavior?" he asked intently. "If you were truly as you claimed, you would never have agreed to this in the first place!"

He let the comment hang in the air for a while but neither Silveas or Jeana saw fit to respond to this so he continued. "I don't like liars," Kolya snapped taking a few steps forward so he was nose to nose with Silveas.

"You deceived us," Silveas replied with a haunted expression. It had taken him this long to discover that and it made Kolya want to laugh in his face, however the Genii commander was a much more composed man than that. "You never intended to help us, you used us to get to Teyla Emmagan, to get to her friends."

Kolya stared at the man with an impassive expression. "You're not a very bright man are you?" he said quickly while unholstering his weapon and taking a step back. "Take her." Kolya's men moved forward and seized Jeana by the arms. Silveas made a move to intervene but Kolya simply raised the weapon and shot him. The Bre'tar hit the ground and watched on helplessly as they dragged Jeana in the direction of the Stargate. Silveas rolled onto his back, placing a hand against the wound on his stomach and took in deep breaths.

--

Doctors Nivera and Cummings were still debating where to start first. Bates had what could only be described as an angry expression that he was trying to cover up, Reed and Summers were too occupied by keeping a look out that they didn't notice the two arguing and screaming at one another. Sometimes Ford wondered why some of these guys were scientists and not military, most of them seemed to be better equipped to handle situations than people he knew. The thought was unrelated to this and zoning out right about now was something he couldn't afford. He had a distinct scream coming from the direction of the village; Bates also looked up having heard it.

Reed and Summers ran up ahead in order to check it out while Bates ushered the scientists out of sight into some nearby trees. The foliage was more than enough to keep them concealed incase what ever was happening in the village escalated into something more dangerous and from the previous experience with these people, that was always something to consider. Ford remained where he was with his P90 raised as Reed ran back into sight, followed by Summers. "Looks like the Genii sir," he quickly reported. "And they have hostages.

Ford didn't have very long to make a decision, did he confront them or did he let them lead him to where Kolya had taken John Sheppard? He glanced to Bates who was in the process of getting the scientists out of the way for their own protection. "Let's go," Ford said quickly motioning for Reed and Summers to follow him and for Bates to keep a low profile. Once there, he crouched down on the ground and pulled out his binoculars just in time to see Kolya and four of his men with two people, a man and a woman. They were struggling against them but to no avail.

Kolya approached the Stargate and Ford's initial thought would be that he was going to walk straight past it, instead he stood next to it and start dialing up a sequence. He had taken Sheppard offworld and Ford's eyes widened, this was their chance and he lowered them. "Anyone have a digital camera?" he enquired quietly. Most of the looks he received weren't exactly comforting so he repeated the question, Nivera handed hers over which Ford then gave to Reed. "As soon as the last man is through, I want you to run to the gate and take as many pictures as you can of the DHD."

Reed looked to Bates with a questioning look but it seemed that the sergeant was catching up with Ford's idea and gave him a small nod of encouragement. Kolya and his men were through already and Ford looked to Reed shouting: "Go!"

--

(A/N: I am finally going to finish this off and due to watching Common Ground, I feel a need for some serious Kolya and Sheppard scenes so lets say my creative streak is back. Enjoy the first two back to back chapters. I only hope to update more. Kelly.)


	15. Chapter 15

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Fifteen

Despite his best intentions, Aiden Ford didn't know whether or not the task he had sent Reed to do would be accomplished. He'd only had a few moments to come up with some sort of plan and he'd instantly thought of a digital camera, not only would it take more photos than a standard camera but it would be quicker to upload to one of Atlantis' laptops.

His heart was pounding in his chest, initially they had only came here looking for a cure for Teyla but now they had a possible lead and hopefully a way to find Sheppard. Ford ran over to join Reed as soon as the Stargate shut down. "Did you get it?" he asked anxiously. The marine looked down to Nivera's camera then back up to Ford trying to mask his expression, he hadn't known how to operate it and had hoped that it was just a matter of pointing and clicking. Reed glanced down to the camera then back up. "I…uh…"

Nivera, who was normally timid and a quiet woman stepped between Ford and Bates immediately before they started physically started demanding answers from him. Immediately she addressed Reed while reaching out a hand. "Give it to me," she said trying to sound authoritative. He quickly handed over the camera to the scientist as she pulled off her pouch and checked the camera over.

It felt like waiting for an eternity, Ford exchanged a look with Bates who seemed to be growing just as impatient and the outcome of the mission to bring Sheppard home depended on those photos. Ford only hoped that Reed had been able to gather enough intell to narrow down the search. Even with one or two symbols missing it would increase the chances of finding the right address.

"Well," Bates asked unable to keep quiet any longer and Nivera's brow furrowed as she studied the small display. She searched through the thumbnails and squinted before looking up through a curtain of hair. "He managed to take eleven photos in total," she finally said gently then tore her gaze away and back down to the screen. "However, I won't get a clear look until we get them uploaded." The pictures were extremely random shots of the DHD and she wasn't entirely convinced he had managed to capture all of the symbols.

"That should be enough," Cummings said deciding to speak up and finally coming out of hiding. He wouldn't call himself the bravest scientist and he had just proven that with his girlish display when Bates tried to get him out of sight. "Right?" he asked glancing nervously to Reed and Summers who weren't giving anything away. "Right?"

"It's all we have to go on," Ford answered quickly.

"Dial Atlantis," Bates shouted over to Summers. "We need to get a look at these pictures as soon as we can." Summers nodded quickly and started the dialling sequence.

--

The song John Sheppard had started singing to annoy his two roomies had ceased to be as funny as it was at 99 green bottles. When John had finally reached 50 green bottles, that's when he started to annoy himself and that wasn't so fun. "So I ask myself," Sheppard muttered as he got to his feet and crossed over to the cell door. He gripped the bars tightly, resting his forehead against them before carrying on. "What would…" he began but stopped when he happened to glance to his left. "What the Hell do you want now?"

The Wraith on his left who had told him to shut up as he was singing was staring at him with more interest than before. "What's the matter…" Sheppard paused while coming up with a name and pulled one from the air. "Mike?" he asked sarcastically. "Hunger getting to you?" John waited a few moments for response but when he did get one, it came in the form of a hiss and Mike turned his back on him.

Speaking of hunger, Sheppard thought holding the bars even tighter, he sure could have used something to eat right about now. If only a power bar to tide him over while he planned his escape as he was certain of one thing. He had spent long enough in his place and he had no intention of staying here any longer.

Matriya was still watching him like a hawk. The woman was easy on the eyes but she had this air about her which indicated that she would sooner kill him than look at him and she had the whole working for Kolya thing going against her. "Oh Ms Cin," Sheppard said in a sing song voice to annoy her while letting go of the bars and stepping back a good metre. "Could I please request some food?" She stared blankly at him, surely Kolya wouldn't want him to starve to death.

Sheppard was certain of this, as he hadn't wanted to feed him to a Wraith so starving him wasn't an option. That was unless him hallucinating a bunch was what Kolya had on his agenda but John seriously doubted that. "Oh come on," he continued loudly as he decided to screw the polite approach. "I'm not asking for a four course meal here!"

Matriya eventually looked directly at him and tossed her dark shoulder length hair over one shoulder while cocking a hip. "What would you like?" she asked placing a hand upon the hip. He had to be careful at this point in time, he had to be careful what he thought about while in the presence of this woman as she had some unusual abilities that Kolya had taken great advantage of. Sheppard folded his arms in thought before addressing her once more.

"I had a bag with me when I arrived. Well I wouldn't exactly say arrived," Sheppard said making wacky motions with his hands. "More like man handled here but I had one with me. About this big." He gestured with his hands the size. "Black. Has food in it."

Her impassive expression was hard to read but he supposed it had to be that way and after a long time she actually blinked. "One moment." Matriya marched over to the exit and banged twice on the door with an open fist. A small hatch opened and she spoke quietly with someone, when they finished conferring with them the hatch closed and she walked back over to Sheppard. "You'll have to wait until Kolya returns."

_Kolya returns? Returns from where?_ Sheppard thought not even bothering to be careful, it's not like she was going to tell him where the bastard was. The woman raised an eyebrow and a glimmer of amusement twinkled in her dark eyes as John rose his gaze to meet hers. "Fine," he said grimly then moved back over to the bench and dropped down onto it. _Just great!_

--


	16. Chapter 16

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Sixteen

Elizabeth Weir stood with an anxious expression as she stared at the shimmering puddle, which covered the gateroom in a beautiful bright glow. They had just received Sergeant Bates' IDC and were still awaiting the arrival of the team, she checked her watch once more than exchanged a glance with Peter Grodin who then looked back to the stargate.

The team wasn't due back yet, they had only left fifteen minutes ago and she was certain that it wasn't enough time to cover the entire area they had planned to search. Teyla Emmagan was still lying gravely ill in the infirmary and without knowing the plant that had did this to her, she would most certainly die. She swallowed gently and folded her arms tightly around herself, trying not to show how apprehensive she was to the rest of her expedition. Weir prided herself on being able to handle any situation thrown at her alone and she couldn't allow herself to show any signs of weakness, if she couldn't be strong then that would reflect on her team.

Teyla was ill and Major Sheppard was still missing, the only certain thing about this situation was the certainty of who had planned this entire ordeal. Kolya. He'd had Teyla poisoned as well as Ford and Rodney but the Athosian had come off the worst. While they were incapacitated Kolya had taken John away from the rest of his team and to a disclosed location. They hadn't even received any demands of any sort from the man, which meant one thing. This had nothing to do with Atlantis; it had to be a purely personal attack.

"Doctor Weir," Grodin said, his distinctly British accent breaking into her thoughts. She blinked, unfolded her arms and looked down to him then in the direction of the gate. Ford emerged first, closely followed by Bates, the two scientists and Summers and Reed. Without taking her eyes from the sight, Weir ran out of the control room and quickly descended the stairs as the gate shut down.

--

It had been an incredibly slow day, Carson Beckett decided as he looked up from behind his mug of strong coffee and laid eyes upon Teyla. For the time being he had managed to keep her stabilised but the doctor also knew that it could all change within a matter of moments. She was still able to breath on her own and her blood pressure remained at the same level, he got out of his seat and walked over to her. "Aye lass," he said gently before glancing to the monitor to note down her statistics in the medical chart he'd picked up. "Just hold on a little longer." Carson scribbled down the notes then placed it back down on the stand next to her bed; he tilted his head to one side as he looked down at her. "None of us are giving up love. On that you can be sure."

He realised that he was taking to a patient that most likely couldn't hear him, he quickly scanned the room to see if any of his staff had wandered in. To his fortune, they hadn't and Carson looked back to Teyla once more. In all his years of practising medicine, he hadn't really stopped and spoken to patients. That is to say unconscious patients but then again he hadn't spent a long period of time with them, getting to know them and how they thought.

Carson would admit to not knowing Teyla quite as well as some other members of the team, Major Sheppard was such an example and from what he knew the two of them had hit it off straight away. He'd never been that way with people although he did possess a certain charisma, which helped him out of a lot of bad situations, thankfully he hadn't encountered one where his life was in serious threat…yet. No, he thought finally leaving Teyla and walking back over to his desk. He wouldn't change his profession for anything, Ford, Sheppard and all those like him were the warriors and he was a healer. Carson couldn't see that changing any time soon.

Once more looking over to Teyla, he let out a brief sigh before getting back to work.

--

They hadn't even stepped through the gate and already Doctor Weir was waiting for them, Ford had agreed before they left Bre'tar that he should be the one to break both the good news and the bad news to Weir. Since he felt marginally responsible for Sheppard being taken, he thought it would be best if he did all the talking and especially because the lives of two of his team were in jeopardy. They knew Teyla's life was on the line and Kolya had been very intent on getting his revenge on the major for what took place during the storm that hit Atlantis a few months ago.

"Lieutenant?" Weir asked with a questioning look to the entire team before looking back to Ford.

"Ma'am," Ford replied before shutting his mouth. He wouldn't admit to being very good at words and he wished he had more time to work out what he was going to say but this wasn't some damn speech, it was breaking news to a fellow teammate. "While we were on Bre'tar searching for the plant samples we ran into Kolya."

"You confronted him?" Weir asked, her voice somewhere in between accusation and fear. "Did you see Major Sheppard?" Ford hadn't expected Weir to immediately ask him questions that he couldn't even began to ask and he waited until he was sure she was finished. She lowered her gaze before giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry Lieutenant. Go on." She waited a moment before encouraging him to continue. "You ran into Kolya…" Weir supplied.

"I wouldn't exactly say we ran into him ma'am," Bates said deciding this would be a good time to speak up.

"Kolya must have gone back to the village, he had some hostages with him," Ford added. "We managed to get out of sight before he left through the gate."

"Hostages?" Weir asked with a confused expression. She could understand why he had taken Sheppard but what would he want with the Bre'tar people?

"We assume they were hostages," Bates replied shooting Ford a look.

"They didn't exactly look co-operative to me," Ford shot back then paid his attention back to Weir. "There's another thing you should know ma'am."

Weir looked up to him with expectant expression.

"We think we might be able to find out where he's holding Major Sheppard."

Of all the news she had needed to hear, this was definitely one of the best things she had heard all day. Elizabeth was still extremely sceptical when he didn't sound a hundred percent certain but agreed that they had to start somewhere. Feeling that same sense of hope travelling through her veins, she straightened up and looked back to him.

"Go on Lieutenant…"

--


	17. Chapter 17

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Seventeen

All this waiting around was starting to get tedious and John Sheppard knew all about tedious, hell he'd had to put up with Rodney McKay for the best part of a year now. Thinking about McKay only upset him now and not in a "you're annoying me so I'll shoot you with whatever is at hand" way. It upset Sheppard as he feared the worst, no one went to all the trouble that Kolya had just to invite you to a tea party. At least at a tea party you had snacks and something to drink. Here you got nothing at all, even the Wraiths were looking peckish and he wasn't about to be part of their main diet.

Sheppard glanced up to Mike and then back to the other Wraith who was lying on the floor looking pretty miserable. Then again, that was probably considered a normal expression for their species. He looked away and over to the door, just waiting for Kolya to step through and start taunting him again as John had been coming up with some great comebacks that were just itching to be unleashed on the jerk.

He had to admit that he had a lot of time on his hands what with being stuck in a cell and all. Sheppard folded his arms and leaned his back against the wall, all he wanted to do was think about Atlantis and all those there who would be coming up with a plan to rescue him. Now he wouldn't exactly call himself a straight down optimist but he'd spent a good deal of time around these people and he could see that they always looked after their own.

Matriya kept her eye on the Wraith who Sheppard had named Mike, it was looking at her with an intimidating expression. She hadn't known about their mental capabilities and it was trying it's best to communicate her, after all if she was a telepath it wouldn't be that hard to control her. Kolya hadn't assigned this woman to guard them until the one he called Sheppard had arrived, now he seemed to have her here constantly to delve into the Human's mind and extract information he requested. Mike slid his gaze to Sheppard who had his eyes closed and appeared to be resting; he had heard snippets of conversations Kolya had been involved in.

He had overheard words used such as Atlantis and Earth. Mike had no idea as to what this Earth was but he definitely knew Atlantis. Hissing at Matriya he stepped back and closed the distance between himself and Sheppard, there was still a matter of this obstruction separating them but he was certain that wouldn't be much of a problem for too long. The Wraith came to the conclusion that Sheppard must have been one of those who inhabited the city over 10,000 years ago. An Ancient.

Mike glanced back to Matriya who had her energies focused elsewhere now, there had been the sound of approaching footsteps and she had walked over to the door. The Wraith turned back to Sheppard and saw that in his state of rest, he had slid dangerously close to this side of the cell. If only he could reach through and pull him across, it was hard to judge from this distance but he believed he could do it. His hunger was overwhelming him. With one more look to the door, Mike crouched down and reached a hand through the bars. His fingers brushed against the material of Sheppard's jacket, it was the closet he had been to a Human in three days. It had been three days since Kolya had stopped feeding him after Mike had failed to co-operate with the Genii, the Wraith in the cell the other side of Sheppard had been starving over a period of almost two weeks now which explained his weaker state.

Sheppard jerked slightly and Mike immediately retracted his hand but his gaze never left the man. One more look to the door to see if the woman's attention was still off him, he tried once more and gripped Sheppard's wrist tightly. Awoken from the catnap, Sheppard's eyes snapped open as he was pulled up to his feet and connected with the bars. He groaned which gained Matriya's attention; she spun round unprepared for the sight behind her and unholstered her weapon at the same time.

The Wraith had Sheppard in his grasp, if anything happened to him than Kolya would surely kill her for letting him come to harm.

John hadn't had the displeasure of coming into close contact with a Wraith, well not a male one anyway and he didn't believe it would get any better. Sheppard looked directly into its eyes as it raised his right hand, he had seen the way these things fed and he wasn't about to let himself become yet another victim. He whipped his hand across his chest and fought to loosen it's grip on his wrist before that other hand came close enough to start the feeding process. "Don't just stand there," Sheppard yelled breaking out into a sweat while trying to prise himself away from the bars. "Shoot it!"

Matriya rose her weapon and sighted down the barrel to fire at the Wraith when the door opened behind her, Kolya strolled in and immediately a scowl appeared on his face at the sight. He hadn't wanted Sheppard to feed the Wraith, he had gone back to Bre'tar to arrange for food to be delivered for Mike and this was the gratitude he received. "Release him," Kolya said instead of demanding to know what was going on for this display was evident enough.

Mike stopped short and looked sideways at Kolya with a contemplative expression, or it could have been wind? Hell, Sheppard wasn't sure and all he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from this thing as possible.

"Release him," Kolya repeated with a tone that clearly said that he would not ask a third time.

The Wraith stared at Sheppard and Kolya in turn. It looked once more to Sheppard then did something that caught him completely off-guard, it actually let his wrist go and released him. John took a few steps back in order to establish a safe distance between him and Mike while looking back to the other Wraith who hadn't made any attempt to move. Mike turned to face Kolya. Had he witnessed this correctly? Had he just seen a Wraith take orders from Kolya?

There was a scream from outside and one of Kolya's men dragged in a woman, Sheppard squinted his eyes and instantly recognised her as Jeana who had served them the wine on Bre'tar but what the hell was she doing here? Kolya looked back to Jeana then to Mike with a mischievous expression.

"I have something you want," he finally added darkly.

--


	18. Chapter 18

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Eighteen

The small group consisting of Bates, Ford and Nivera had now moved into the confines of the control room as they brought Weir and Grodin up to speed with the events on the planet concerning Kolya. Now that she knew what had happened, all that was left to do was come up with some kind of plan. Elizabeth had listened intently to both Bates and Ford as they gave her their accounts of what happened. The diplomat had been careful to keep her facial expressions to a minimum throughout the duration of the conversation.

"So," Ford said in conclusion as he produced Nivera's camera that had taken the photos of the DHD. "All we know at the moment is we got enough pictures…"

"But you just don't know if they managed to capture the entire address," Elizabeth finished for him.

"Yes ma'am. It's not like Reed could stand still and wait until he got a decent enough photograph," Ford replied solemnly while looking down to the gateroom where the marine he spoke of stood waiting patiently with the rest of the group.

Weir raised a hand to her mouth, running her index finger along her lips absently before giving a small nod. "Well," she said looking up from the floor. "Let's get those pictures uploaded and find out shall we?" She forced a small smile before looking to Grodin. "Peter?" Grodin immediately slid out of his seat to carry out her silent order; it was amazing how he was able to determine all of her non-verbal signals. He reached for a vacant laptop then set it down on the desk before him as Nivera reached into her kit bag for the leads to connect the camera up to the computer.

Looking back into the gateroom, Weir cast a watchful gaze over Summers, Reed and Cummings who had opted to stay behind, as they weren't required for this part of the briefing. She folded her arms as she looked to Grodin to see how they were coming along. "Shouldn't take too long," she heard Grodin state as if he had felt her eyes on him. Both he and Nivera were now obstructing the screen and attaching various leads. Ford and Bates looked at one another then elsewhere; they were eagerly waiting for the upload from the camera to finish.

"It's complete."

Weir immediately cast her gaze to the screen and unfolded her arms, choosing to rest them on her hips as she addressed them. "What have you got?"

--

John was still experiencing shock over his run in with Mike the Wraith. Fortunately Kolya had intervened by more or less ordering the damn thing to let him go and Sheppard didn't honestly know what surprised him the most. The fact that the Wraith had released him or that he had done it after being told to by Kolya of all people.

He quickly decided that it might be a good idea not to fall asleep again with Mike in such close proximity to him. John couldn't even believe that he had allowed himself to endanger himself and make such a stupid mistake, one that had almost cost him his life. Sheppard trained his gaze on Kolya then over to Jeana. "I have something you want?" Sheppard echoed confused.

Kolya shot Sheppard a look then back to Mike who was what could only be described as glaring. "She will not be adequate enough to satisfy my hunger," the Wraith responded with a hint of disgust as it laid eyes on the woman. Narrowing his eyes, Sheppard glanced back to Jeana who looked truly terrified and he couldn't blame her. Since his arrival all he had wanted to do was scream, curse and punch something or someone. He also sensed that she was scared because Kolya had other plans for her and that was something he couldn't stand by and watch happen.

Sheppard stormed over to Kolya, anger flashing behind his eyes as he finally figured out what was going on here. "You're seriously not gonna feed this thing."

He didn't appreciate interruptions from anyone, especially from John Sheppard. Kolya regarded him with a threatening look before barking; "Silence!" The look lingered as their eyes met and Sheppard returned the glare with an equally threatening expression. If he hadn't wanted to beat Kolya into oblivion before, he definitely had the urge too now.

Refusing to look away, Sheppard took a hold of the bars so tight that his knuckles went a pale shade of white. Kolya finally broke eye contact to see Mike with that same disapproving look. "You tell me what I want," he said calmly. "And I'll ensure that your meal is doubled."

Sheppard wrinkled his nose then looked back to the Bre'tar woman who was still struggling in vain against her captors. "Do you mean to tell that not only do you plan on feeding someone to this…" He spun around to face Mike. "To this thing but you want to keep feeding it until it gives you information?" Anger surged through his veins and he really wished for nothing more than the opportunity to wrap his hands around Kolya's neck and squeeze until his eyes bulged and there was nothing left. "These are innocent people you're sacrificing here, people who don't deserve to die!" Sheppard paused for breath. "Or don't you care about that?"

"You don't strike me as the type of man to let his emotions influence his decisions," Kolya answered bluntly. "I can't believe I am hearing this Major, coming from a man like you." Sheppard stared at him in silence and didn't like the direction he was going in. "A man who murdered 50 of my people."

So that was the main reason why Kolya was so highly intent on revenge, what was he going to do? Force him to watch over 50 innocent people die at the hands of the Wraith so he would know what the loss of so many people felt like? _Whoa you seriously have an over active imagination Sheppard _he thought while shaking his head slowly, no not even Kolya was that twisted. Or was he?

John couldn't afford to remain silent any longer or it would only provide Kolya with more rope to hang him with. "That was totally different and you know it," he retorted completely forgetting any of the sarcastic comments he had mentally been preparing for the last few hours. "The circumstances surrounding that situation were a far cry from what's happening here." Sheppard had to fight his anger or he would only tire himself out and he was restless enough as it was. "Your people invaded our city. I didn't intentionally go out looking for victims!"

The Genii commander had many statements ready, many words that would have deeply wounded Sheppard as soon as he came out with that declaration. With the help of Matriya he now knew things that possibly even Sheppard himself didn't realise he felt and that was what would give him the upperhand when the time finally came.

Instead of rising to the bait, Kolya nodded for Jeana to be brought to the Wraith. It was feeding time.

--


	19. Chapter 19

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Nineteen

All eyes were focused on the screen as Peter Grodin carefully scrolled through each photograph. After much debated discussion, Weir had come to a decision about what had to be done. "That confirms it," Grodin finally said sitting back as Nivera disconnected the camera. "Five symbols."

Weir's eyes wandered back down to the notepad where Nivera had drew each symbol depicted on the photos to avoid any confusion. The wrong symbols meant they were left with nothing.

"Five symbols," Ford commented while looking to Bates and back. "That's not a complete address."

Grodin looked up at the two men. "It doesn't have to be."

"I don't understand," Bates said asking the question that no one else seemed to be asking.

"Each Stargate has a unique address based on a sequence of symbols which pinpoint their location in the galaxy," Grodin said quickly in response but they should have all known that much at least. "With each symbol there are many different combinations." He stopped once more to pause for thought, he remembered back to when Ford had memorised a few symbols from the Athosian DHD during the attack on their homeworld. "We have five symbols so it shouldn't take long to narrow down the search and dial the sequences based on those symbols."

"Like McKay did," Weir answered with a thoughtful expression; she didn't know why she hadn't thought of that before.

"Precisely."

Weir didn't need anymore information from him and tapped her headset. "Doctor McKay, this is Weir. I need you in the control room immediately."

--

Upon hearing Elizabeth's voice, Rodney stopped what he was doing and straightened up. Why was he being asked to report to the control room immediately? Had they found a cure for Teyla? Had Sheppard been located?

_Even if they had, why would they ask for you? _McKay mentally scolded himself while tapping to response. "What? Now?" Zelenka looked up from his position and just rolled his eyes before looking back down to the screen, yet again muttering softly to himself.

"Yes Rodney," Weir said calmly. "Now." She waited a moment. "We need your assistance."

"Oh," he responded with a somewhat disappointed expression. When work needed to be done, people always insisted on calling on him and it was never for anything else but work. No phoning to ask him out for coffee or a drink, not even to ask him to hang out.

McKay was well aware that he had just digressed and none of that line of thinking was relevant to the current situation but it still didn't stop him from getting annoyed. "I'm…" He managed to shoot a glare in Zelenka's direction as he was giving him a peculiar look. "I'm on my way." Weir tapped her headset to end the conversation.

As McKay gathered up his PDA, he caught Zelenka still looking at him and did his best to ignore it. However, he didn't have much look and soon snapped at him: "What?"

"Nothing," he answered quietly raising his hands from the keyboard. Zelenka cleared his throat as he looked back down to the monitor then back to McKay over the rim of his glasses before finally lifting up his chin. "Do you know what that was about? Do you think they have found cure? Or Major Sheppard?"

"What am I? Physic?" McKay retorted snidely. "Shall I just consult my crystal ball?" He waited for a response. "Well!"

Zelenka shifted in his seat and eventually returned his gaze back down to his work. "This is no need for sarcasm…" he muttered quietly.

"Oh there's every need," McKay replied as his eyes bored into him. Unfortunately Zelenka was not about to continue the argument and just carried on ignoring him. Rodney took one more look around his office, which they had relocated too at some point during their task then back to Zelenka. "Don't touch anything."

Zelenka merely glanced up from his work before retorting with his own sarcastic response. "I will try to contain myself."

"Oh…funny!" McKay answered sarcastically as his gaze moved to a Twilight Zone poster adorning the wall in the far corner of his office and his past thoughts came back to the surface. "No wonder you're still single," he muttered to himself while leaving his office and leaving Zelenka to his work.

--

The guard brought Jeana closer to Kolya who promptly moved out of the way to allow her clear access to the call entrance. Sheppard swallowed quickly and his heart rate soon climbed at the mere thought of what was going to happen. "Kolya," he shouted pulling at the bars with all the strength he had left. "You don't have to do this," he said lowering his voice ever so slightly. Jeana was pushed ever closer to the monster, soon she would be well within range of Mike. "Kolya," Sheppard repeated looking straight at him.

Kolya merely glanced at Sheppard, even though he disapproved of this action being carried out, he knew that it had to be done. The Wraiths had been here for a while now and he had gotten so much valuable information from them, including when the Wraith ships planned to attack his homeworld so they would have plenty of notice when it did occur. It was amazing how long you could starve a Wraith and they still survived, it had taken longer than he had anticipated but finally the first one started talking.

Even without the actual information, his doctors had had an opportunity to study the two Wraiths and their physiology with some remarkable results. Not unlike Sheppard and his people, they'd taken a Wraith captive but he hadn't survived very long. That was due to some rather ruthless experiments carried out on the Hoff homeworld.

"Please," Jeana screamed nervously as she was edged ever closer to the nightmarish creature. "I beg of you." Her voice trembled as tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked directly at Sheppard. He released his grip and took a step back from the bars, there was a pleading look in her eyes which clearly asked him to do something. Sheppard had seen the look only once before and it haunted him. He had to look away from her as the realisation that he was powerless to prevent Mike feeding on her finally sank in and he stared at the floor until he could see her feet out the corner of his eye. At the last second, Jeana was shoved against the door.

Despite his self-restraint, Sheppard looked up to see Mike reach through the bars and take a firm hold of the woman. By this time she was completely hysterical but she still kept her eyes on Sheppard, willing him to do something, to do anything which only made him feel completely useless. He couldn't take it any longer, he could not sit by and watch this Wraith feed upon anyone, he refused too.

"Wait," he shouted. Mike kept a hold of her but his gaze shifted over to Sheppard as did Kolya's. "Let her go," John said trying to muster a calm voice. He looked to Kolya with a look of pure defiance then back to the Wraith as he mustered up enough courage to say the last five words and lifted his chin.

"And you can have me."

--


	20. Chapter 20

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

Chapter Twenty

Kolya took a step forward as the Wraith seemed to be considering Sheppard's offer about sacrificing himself in order to save the life of the Bre'tar woman. It was a noble act but it was very misplaced. Mike kept his eyes on Sheppard who opened his arms as if completely offering himself. "Come on," Sheppard said. "Eat me."

It's grip on Jeana loosened considerably. "Go anywhere near him," Kolya retorted with a growl. "And my men will shoot you." John had to actually look at the Genii to see whom he was talking too and saw it was Mike. The Wraith had two options, feed or die.

Sheppard kept his eyes on Kolya for a moment longer then back to Mike. The Wraith was extremely patient and noticed that everyone else had taken cautionary measures to insure that they didn't become a supplement to his meal. Mike had to admit that he was savouring the fear of this one and hissed to her, she immediately stopped sobbed when she realised what she had to do. Mike had spent quite some time with Acastus Kolya and he could see that if he did approach Sheppard, he would indeed regret it. Besides, the Wraith had other plans for Sheppard.

Finally, Mike paid all it's attention to Jeana, clearly having made up his mind. Jeana lowered her gaze and over to John, he had been willing to lay down his life in order to save hers. Perhaps if Silveas hadn't agreed to go through with Kolya's plan then she wouldn't find herself in this hazardous position now. The Wraith had made it's decision and was clearly going to feed on her, there was no further doubt in her mind about that and she had always promised herself that if she were going to die in this fashion then she would not leave things left unsaid.

Jeana appreciated what Sheppard had tried to do and her death was not on his hands. "Major Sheppard," she said quietly.

At the mention of his name, he actually initiated eye contact with her from across the cell. "I'm sorry," she continued softly. John straightened up and fought to keep his emotions in check, there was no time for any kind of response.

In a whirl of motion, the Wraith tightened his grip and forced its right hand into Jeana's chest. Her screams echoed through the chamber and Sheppard snapped his head to the left before turning away. He couldn't watch this, the glimpse of blood as the hand penetrated her chest was more than enough and slowly he walked to the back of the cell. Still keeping his gaze averted.

Mike carried on feeding until all her life was drained and there was nothing left to consume. When he was finished, he merely let what was left of the woman go and dropped the body to the floor for Kolya's men to dispose off. He straightened up, took a step back from the bars while giving a sigh of contentment. "I was wrong," the Wraith said addressing Kolya who looked slightly paler than he had before witnessing the feeding. "This woman was stronger than I had anticipated, she had such spirit and vitality. I only hope," he continued with a smirk as he threw a gaze directly in Sheppard's direction. "That the next meal will be as fulfilling."

--

It had taken a while for McKay to make his grand entrance and when he had finally arrived at the control room, all he could do was complain that Grodin had been consulted about this before him. Elizabeth checked her watch patiently and allowed him a thirty seconds to rant and get this out his system before she was forced to tell him to shut up.

"I am sorry," Grodin said with a tone that indicated he was used to McKay's behaviour. He knew that Rodney didn't exactly play well with others at the best of times and this was a time that didn't qualify. "Next time…I'll be sure to contact you no matter how insignificant the situation is."

"Wait a minute," McKay said confused and wasn't sure if he had just been the recipient of a sarcastic comment. "I don't want you calling me up here for…" he paused, chuckled then gave him a serious expression with a touch of nervousness thrown in. "Anything and everything! What do you think I am? On call twenty four hours a day…seven days a week…three hundred and…"

Weir had waited long enough and it was finally time to get McKay to pipe down. "Rodney!"

McKay looked up from Grodin as soon as he recognised that no-nonsense tone in her voice but didn't dare speak. "Thank you," she said lowering her voice. "Now that you're all caught up, I want to know how long it will take to trace the address."

The astrophysicist looked down to his PDA even though it wouldn't even give him the desired answer and considered the question. "Five symbols?" he asked glancing to Grodin.

"Five symbols," he confirmed.

"Five symbols," McKay repeated with a more confident tone then looked to Weir. "Well it's shouldn't take too long to search through the Ancient database and narrow it down some. Assuming they have anything that comes close to this. If not, I'm sure we can find another way." He spared a look for Ford before addressing her once more. "Then from there it's just a matter of dialling until we can establish a wormhole."

It all sounded completely straightforward enough for her find the place and get Sheppard back. There was some doubt in her mind though, knowing Kolya he was bound to have all sorts of defences in place to ensure that no one could trespass. "Good," Weir said speaking up. "Get started."

McKay did a quick motion with his hands, jotted something down in the PDA before picking up a laptop and heading over to the exit. "And get Doctor Zelenka to help you."

That comment made him stop in his tracks and he fought to disguise the disgusted look which had spread across his face. He realised he couldn't prevent it so he only half looked back to her. McKay couldn't just sit on this and turned round to face her, ready to argue. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Rodney," Weir said firmly.

He let the look falter. "Yes. Fine. I will work with Doctor Moron-ski," he replied sounding less than thrilled at the prospect and with that, he skulked out of the control room, heading back to his office.

--


	21. Chapter 21

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-One 

All of them watched McKay leave the control room and there was a brief silence. Weir knew the man had a reputation for not being very…social but it didn't mean that he wouldn't work well with others, she had seen both he and Zelenka work very well together on occasion. It just didn't occur that often.

Aiden looked round the control room nervously and thought it would be best to get a conversation going. "Sounds promising," Ford said with a less than enthusiastic tone in his voice. It wasn't that he doubted McKay's plan of action, it was the time it would take that bothered him. Weir glanced to the young lieutenant; she could emphasise with him completely as they were all worried about Teyla and Major Sheppard.

Even though Teyla was receiving the best medical care in both galaxies, it simply wasn't enough but she hoped that was about to change. She had lost too many people and she wasn't about to lose anymore, not if it could be prevented.

"Sergeant, Lieutenant. I want you to return to Bre'tar, back to Silveas' village," she began calmly. "Not only do I want know what Kolya wanted with those people he took but we could get some vital information about something else."

"Teyla."

"That's right." Weir looked back to the gate briefly. "They did this to her," she said pointedly. "They should have something, an antidote, anything." She paused a moment and addressed Bates mainly as she said the last part. "I don't want any force used unless it's necessary, we need their co-operation."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Bates who responded with the outburst she'd expected and stared at Ford. "They betrayed us, they betrayed Teyla. And Major Sheppard." The young man didn't bother to hide his anger and his frustration. "We don't owe them anything!"

Weir was used to such outbursts, to people speaking out of turn and most of the time it was John who enjoyed enforcing his opinion so she had learned not to take such events personally. "Lieutenant," she said cautiously. "I will not have any of my people responsible for causing more conflicts," she added adamantly. "Yes…the Bre'tar set us up but did they really have a choice?"

"With all due respect ma'am, you weren't there."

"Whether or not I was there is irrelevant," Weir answered quickly, ever searching for diplomatic solutions.

"Sounds to me they could use a firm hand," Bates said speaking up.

Weir forced herself not to shout at him. "If we want something from these people, we will ask for it without resorting to violence. Is that understood?" She looked to Ford and Bates in turn and didn't like it when neither of them answered so she asked again. "Understood?"

Bates looked to her first. "Yes ma'am." Ford's response was a little delayed and even more reluctant but eventually he gave it to her.

"You got it, Doctor."

Elizabeth had felt her stomach tighten during the short wait but now she had their word she was able to relax. "Take a team you see fit but if you do encounter any problems…" She left the comment hanging as she didn't want to be the one to condone their actions and she certainly didn't need any further misinterpretations of her orders. "Nevermind. Just stay safe."

Ford and Bates exchanged yet another one of their looks before nodded to Weir. She left them standing there as she walked briskly into her office.

--

Even though he couldn't see the event, he could still hear it and a whole range of emotions threatened to overwhelm and consume Sheppard as he stared at the wall before him. It was bad enough that he had heard it but witnessing it was something he didn't think he could handle. It was sight that he never wanted to see again as long as he lived. No matter how much time he had left.

The incident with Jeana had too many associations for him, with his first mission. A mission to rescue the Athosians and their own people who had been taken by the Wraith Darts. That had been when he was forced to take another life, to shoot Colonel Sumner.

John swallowed gently and tried to push the thought aside, the look Jeana had given him eerily reminded him of the look Sumner had given him when he was at the hands of the Wraith caretaker. Every night he replayed the horrific scene through his head and tried in vain to come up with a different solution, one that would have saved him but it always ended up the same.

The Wraith had already drained enough life to ensure he wouldn't survive so John had made one of the most difficult decisions of his life. He had raised his weapon and pulled the trigger.

"Sheppard!"

Snapped out of his reverie, Sheppard gradually turned around to look at Kolya. As he did, he caught sight of Jeana's body and forced his eyes not to look down to what used to be a young and healthy woman. Once he had his attention, Kolya stepped around the body so he could speak to Sheppard. "I'm truly sorry you had to witness that Major."

"The Hell you are," John retorted bitterly.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Kolya replied with the same polite tone.

"So why'd you do it?" Sheppard asked.

"This Wraith has answers are that invaluable to me and my people Major Sheppard," Kolya said quietly being careful to maintain a respectful distance. Any closer and he was absolutely certain the man would lash out at him. Kolya wasn't about to give Sheppard the satisfaction. "Surely you of all people could appreciate that."

"I wouldn't do this," he answered with conviction. "No matter how badly I wanted something. I would not resort to this."

He gave a small smirk while looking Sheppard up and down, Kolya hadn't seen the Major so angry since the time he had set up a trap for him in which lead to them losing a valuable Z.P.M. Kolya finally looked back up to him. "I guess you have no ambition," he said calmly.

"There's a difference between being ambitious and being a murderer you son of a bitch!" Sheppard said closing the distance once more and grabbing the bars with both hands. The bastard had stood just out of reach so he wouldn't be able to get at him, John had known not to underestimate him. Just had Kolya had learned not to underestimate him.

"As I said before Major," Kolya answered frankly. "You and I are more alike than you know."

"As soon as I get out of this place," Sheppard said with a dangerously low voice. "I will kill you." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. A John Sheppard guarantee. Kolya wasn't in the least bit intimidated and actually gave him an amused look. He chuckled and walked over to the door, which was opened for him. "I'll shoot you point blank if I have too," Sheppard continued pulling on the door once more. "I mean it Kolya, I'll kill you!"

Kolya stopped walking and stood in the doorway. His jaw set and all trace of his amusement was gone as he turned to face John once more, instead replaced with a formidable look in his eyes. His tone took on the same as Sheppard's as he answered.

"I'd like to see you try."

--


	22. Chapter 22

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-Two 

At Weir's insistence, Ford and Bates quickly gathered a small team together and once more traveled through the gate to the Bre'tar homeworld. The scientists who had accompanied them on their previous trip, Nivera and Cummings had both decided to opt out of a return journey and Ford couldn't say he blamed them. Especially with someone like Kolya being thrown into the mix.

Even Ford didn't want to go back as he would rather be on Atlantis waiting for all and any news of McKay's progress with tracking down the address, not going offworld again to do something that everyone else was capable of. Although, he knew the real reason why Elizabeth was sending him offworld again, it was because she didn't want him getting restless. At least, this gave him an opportunity to work off that restless energy.

Once they were through the gate, Bates quickly ordered his men to secure a perimeter incase they were expecting any more surprises then he, Ford and Reed made tracks for Silveas' village. As the three men walked, no one attempted to make conversations as each one of them were lost in his own thoughts. Ford wasn't sure if he was completely ready to return to the village as it would mean having to confront the memories it held.

In his short career, he was fortunate enough not to actually feel real loss and the tours he had taken part in had been short and uneventful but he was adamant about one thing. Aiden Ford never wanted to experience the feeling of being so useless ever again, when Kolya had revealed himself to the group, he should have fought to keep him from taking Sheppard. Instead, he had been powerless to stop the man, literally.

Even though it was the drug in the Drila, it didn't keep the tremendous guilt he felt from mounting.

Bates had gone a good three feet ahead of his colleagues, as he risked a glance back to them he couldn't figure out why they were taking their sweet time when it wasn't something that had to waste. Now he wouldn't exactly say he was a member of the "Teyla Emmagan Fan Club", he wasn't particularly a fan of Major Sheppard's either. He did know one thing for certain though, the loss of one of them or even, God forbid, both of them would hit the city pretty hard for various reasons.

They approached the final part of their journey but he didn't know what to expect. He had to assume that the Bre'tar had offer resistance when Kolya took some of their people but it was very evident they hadn't succeed. Eventually the village came into sight and it looked exactly the same as it had when Sheppard his team first arrived there. Untouched.

Coming alongside Bates, Ford set down his bag and reached into his pocket to pull out a pair of binoculars so he could get a better look at the village. He had gone in blind before and he certainly didn't plan on making the same mistake twice. "Well," Ford replied not looking away as he continued to scan the tree line at the far end of the village. "Looks clear."

"Doesn't mean it is," Bates answered with an extremely sceptical tone. Reed remained silent, averted his gaze and checked the safety on his P90.

"If there is…" Ford started saying as he put the binoculars away. "Anyone planning on ambushing us, then we'll just have to take them down." He stood up and threw the bag back on his back. "Won't we?"

--

Once again, Kolya had done his famous disappearing act, which annoyed the Hell out of John, but there was one good thing about this. He had taken that bitch Matriya with him that meant that Sheppard didn't have to constantly keep his thoughts guarded, for the time being at least. Although he also knew that he wouldn't be able to relax. "Bastard," he muttered to himself in reference to Kolya.

Mike the Wraith glanced to him with a somewhat disgusted look but at least he was happy after his feeding, after looking at Sheppard for a length of time he paid his attention back to trying to intimidate the guard who had replaced the female.

Sheppard didn't exactly have anything to feel relaxed about in here; a maniac had taken him away from his team. A maniac who had previously killed two of his people when his people had invaded the city. He'd been beaten and burned, remembering his brief incident with the candle he looked down to his hand and realised he had completely forgotten about it. It was sore but nothing he couldn't handle. Oh and there was also the whole "being trapped between two Wraith's" thing, that wasn't so fun.

Sitting up, he turned around to look at the Wraith occupying the cell to his left and he had yet to be named by Sheppard. This one hadn't given him any trouble and as he leaned in for a closer inspection, he could definitely see the reason why. The Wraith was barely conscious, let alone ready to attack him. "That's it," John mumbled to himself. "I'm calling this one Sleepy."

The more he thought about recent events, the more it depressed him. Sheppard had been witness to a feeding and sure, it had been one of the people who had effectively sold him out to Kolya but it still didn't make what happened to Jeana right. No one deserved to have a Wraith feed on them, draining every last inch of their life away and he paused in that line of thinking. _Except for Kolya, I wouldn't mind Mike getting his hands on that son of a bitch _Sheppard thought and a small smirk played on his lips.

It was the mere promise of being able to kick Kolya's ass once all this was over that was keeping him from losing it completely, that and helping out Teyla. The smirk faded instantly, how could he have forgotten about Teyla? Sheppard lowered his gaze to the ground and placed his head in hands with an ashamed expression.

"Bastard," he uttered once more under his breath but this time John didn't know who he was directing that one at. Kolya. Or himself?

---

--


	23. Chapter 23

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-Three 

After ensuring that the village was safe enough to approach, Ford followed closely by Bates and Reed walked down the narrow path that ultimately led into the main gathering place. None of them were taking any chances this time, with their weapons drawn and cautious expressions they march on.

"It's too quiet," Reed murmured softly which forced Bates to stop and shoot him a look but it was Ford who spoke.

"Don't say things like that," he commented quickly.

"Why?"

"Cause when someone says it's too quiet, something always happens. Usually something bad," Ford retorted calmly. Instantly, he regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. _Okay_ he thought unhappily and somewhat scared. _I did NOT just have a major McKay moment back there!_

Bates moved past Ford while shaking his head and muttering: "You watch too many movies."

--

Phena was watching over Silveas and placed a soothing hand upon his forehead. His pulse had been racing and now he had a fever, she had tried her best to remove the bullet in his stomach but she was no physician for their village no longer had one in residence. Elderen, her husband had assumed that position but he had passed on months ago now.

"Phena?"

The elderly woman looked up from her friend to find a young man standing inside the doorway, his voice was low but despite her advanced years she could still hear him. "Yes," she replied softly. "What is it Rico?"

"The visitors from Atlantis, they have returned. Three of them."

Phena hadn't met these travellers before but she had known Teyla for many years and she knew what a marvellous judge of character the Athosian could be. Unlike Silveas, she thought looking back down to the man. "Bring them here," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes Phena."

She looked back up to see his retreating back then paid attention back to Silveas who finally opened his eyes, he swallowed slowly and winced from the pain. "Did I hear correctly?" he asked ever so weakly and it was a great effort to even keep his eyes open longer than a few seconds. "They have returned?" He craned his neck to look up to Phena who only gave a slight nod in response. Silveas closed his eyes once more before continuing. "They have come to enact revenge…for Teyla Emmagan…for the one they called Sheppard. The one who was taken away."

"You do not know that Silveas," Phena countered.

"Yes I do." Silveas opened his eyes once more. "If this had happened to one of my people, I would surely do the exact same thing." Seeing as the leader of the Bre'tar people, Silveas wasn't as wise as Phena when it came to matters such as this. It was most likely the reason why he had sided with Kolya, he had given him false promises in exact for nothing. How very wrong he had been. "We shall see," she answered gently, decided not to pursue the matter any further. Phena dipped a cloth into a bowl of cold water; she waited until it was completely saturated then start wringing it out before placing it on his forehead. "You may even find yourself surprised."

Despite the severity of his injury, Silveas chuckled. "You're a foolish old woman," he said tenderly as he looked up at her. Phena took her hand off the cloth and placed her hand upon his arm.

"And you are a foolish man," she replied using the same tone. Silveas smiled up at her once more then closed his eyes.

Phena sat back and watched him. He had only brought this condition upon himself and now he was paying for it with his life. The woman only hoped that the rest of the Bre'tar didn't have to pay for his selfish actions.

--

"Get Zelenka to help you," McKay muttered to himself as he worked in his now unoccupied office. He had persuaded the Czech scientist to work in another lab, on the same problem but it was agreed that they both needed some space as there was only so much McKay one person could handle. McKay was actually quite pleased to get his lab back to himself, this way he worked undisturbed and Zelenka just downright annoyed him.

Since when were people like that allowed to truly believe they possessed superior intelligence over him, it was absurd.

McKay shook his head with a know-it-all grin; some people were just so stupid he thought as he brought the coffee mug to his lips only for his tongue to be met by a stinging sensation. Immediately, McKay spat the liquid back into the mug and slammed it down. "Ow, ow," he muttered. "Hot!" He started waving his hand over his mouth and frowned, normally the coffee went cold enough for him to drink as it stood by neglected. He glared at the caffinited drink but how could he stay mad at it for long?

Once Rodney had composed himself, he carried on working. "Ahh, in goes number six and one more," he said to himself while inputting the other five symbols from memory then including two at random. The trick was to write every single combination imaginable containing the five symbols then after that it was a process of elimination using the Stargate.

He watched anxiously as the rest of the work practically did itself and McKay found that he always worked well under pressure or in a crisis. As he thought about it, he also worked better when he was alone but then again, that was always the fate suffered by the truly gifted. Yet again, work to be done and here he was digressing.

A soft beep emanated from the laptop, indicating that all possible combinations had been established. McKay smiled as he closed the laptop; he couldn't wait to see the look on Zelenka's face when he turned up at the control room, ready to dial. He put the laptop under his arm while picking up the mug, he checked it was at the right temperature than quickly guzzled it.

Placing the mug down, he tapped his headset. "Zelenka, this is McKay. I'm done."

"You're done?"

"What are you? A parrot?" he snapped back. "Yes I'm done, meet me in the control room."

"Yes, fine," Zelenka replied. "I meet you at control room."

With that done, McKay tapped his headset once more and told Elizabeth the good news and that to expect him. He looked round the lab once more and this time he didn't get a sad expression when he spotted the Twilight Zone poster, instead he spun on his heel and walked out. "I love me," he cooed.

--


	24. Chapter 24

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-Four 

The young man, who had introduced himself as Rico, led Ford and his team down to the hut where Silveas was staying. After Rico had greeted them, he had been extremely reluctant to answer any of the questions Ford and Bates had asked him. This made Bates highly suspicious of his motives but Ford was willing to give the Bre'tar another chance, only as long as they gave him the information he desired.

Silveas had once more drifted in and out of unconsciousness, he had been speaking with her only moments ago but now it seemed he was out again. Phena feared the worst for him; she looked back to the entrance when Rico appeared. "They're here."

"Please bring them in." Phena looked down to Silveas and shook his arm gently in an attempt to wake him but it was in vain. She sighed gently then looked back over to the entrance as two men dressed in uniforms stepped through. She left Silveas' side and closed the distance between herself and the two men before her, placing her hand on her stomach she bowed her head. "I am Phena Tagri."

Ford found himself repressing a smile, this woman reminded him of his grandma for some reason and he cleared his throat to speak. "I'm Aiden, Aiden Ford and this is…"

"Bates. Sergeant Bates," the other man stated quickly.

"Dude," Ford replied leaning in closer to him with an annoyed expression. "Were you never taught to respect your elders?"

"Not when their people double cross us," Bates answered fiercely, his eyes never leaving the woman standing between them and Silveas.

Phena instantly found herself taking a liking to Aiden; he seemed very sincere in his actions but as for the other one. Bates. That one was most untrusting and seemed to have a suspicious nature, something she predicted would be his downfall in the future. She smiled warmly to them both when Ford looked to her. "How may I be of assistance to the two of you?"

Ford glanced back to Bates, that man seriously had issues that he needed to sort out. His gaze softened as soon as he looked back to Phena. "We were hoping to speak with Silveas."

"I am afraid he is in no condition to speak with you."

More excuses Bates thought but aloud he said; "What happened?"

"Commander Kolya returned," Phena answered looking down to the floor and allowed herself a moment while she composed herself. "He took four of our younger members before we found Silveas." She looked up. "Kolya shot him."

Looking beyond her to Silveas, Ford shook his head slowly. "How is he?" he asked. Phena glanced behind her then took another step forward towards them, even though Silveas was unconscious and knew the inevitable would happen she still didn't want to admit it out loud to him. It was really hard for her to admit it but there was nothing further she could do for him.

"He isn't going to make it," Phena replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"That's too bad," Bates said as if he couldn't care less about this man's fate.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ford answered calmly while shooting Bates yet another look, hadn't he heard of compassion? He was silent a respectful moment then continued. "Phena, we were going to ask Silveas some questions but considering he is in no state to…we were wondering…"

The elderly woman smiled and folded her arms. "I would be happy to answer any questions you have …providing I know the answers to them that is."

Aiden smiled. "Thank you."

"Rico," Phena called out. He came into view. "Sit with Silveas, if he wakes up alert me immediately."

"Yes Phena."

Phena took one last look at Silveas, not knowing whether it would be her last time then back to Ford and Bates. "Please," she said indicating another passage to another room. "This way."

--

Once again, the ritual of staring at the same walls was beginning to take its toll on Sheppard and it was one of those times he wished for some form of entertainment. A pack of card, a gameboy, even a yo-yo would help to pass the time but instead he got to stare at two Wraiths and the most miserable guards in the universe. Slowly, he got to his feet and walked over to the cell door in order to try and get the guard's attention. "Hey." The man glanced in his direction then looked away again. "Hey," Sheppard repeated keeping his voice at the same level. "I'm talking to you."

Mike glared at Sheppard; he had to be the most annoying creature he had ever encountered. "He obviously isn't interested in what you have to say Sheppard," the Wraith retorted.

"When I want your opinion Mike," Sheppard said tearing his gaze away from the guard long enough to look at him. He then paused when he realized he had nothing to say in response. At least, it wasn't anything sarcastic. "When I want a opinion, I won't ask you. Alright?" Mike just hissed in response so Sheppard made a face back before shouting the guard once more. "Can a guy get something to drink around here?" he asked taking a hold of the bars. "Come on," he said resting his forehead against them.

"You are wasting your breath," Mike said making Sheppard wonder whether or not the Wraith was actually enjoying taunting him.

"It's mine to waste," he snapped back.

"Do not blame me when your efforts go on ignored."

Without taking his forehead off the bars, John turned his head just enough to get a glimpse of him. "Go suck on a lemon Mike," he said harshly then carried on facing the guard. It was one thing to be trapped in here but they seriously didn't expect him to go without some kind of fluids. "Come on!" Sheppard realized that the man wasn't going to acknowledge him anytime soon so he lifted his head up and took a step back.

Mike watched him out of interest, for a moment Sheppard looked like he was actually going to run at the bars. John inhaled deeply.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves…" he started singing loudly. "Get on your nerves." Sheppard glanced to Mike who didn't seem as amused as before. "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get, get, get on your nerves."

Finally the guard looked at him as the song was evidentially getting on his nerves. "What do you want?"

"Would it kill you to give me some water?" Sheppard asked folding his arms.

"Why?"

Where the hell was Kolya getting these guys from? He had to ask what he wanted water for? "Well I don't know what your people do with water but my people," Sheppard said unfolding his arms and banging a fist against his chest. "We drink it." Then he added just so they were on the same page. "I'm thirsty."

The guard seemed to be contemplating it, which was progress at least. However, it made John roll his eyes if the guy couldn't make one simple decision. "I'm sure Kolya will make it a quick death for you once he realizes you let me die from severe dehydration." That seemed to motivate him and he quickly banged on the door to request some water for Sheppard. Once finished, he turned back to him. "Happy?"

"No," Sheppard replied simply. "Not being here would make me happy, in fact it would suit me just fine but then you can't always get what you want."

"Says you."

"Don't make me hurt you Mike," Sheppard said turning around and pointing at finger at him. The Wraith made a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a "humph" then turned away from him. Sheppard looked back to the guard. "How's that water coming?"

--


	25. Chapter 25

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-Five 

Phena had offered her two guests a drink of some description but they had both graciously declined. She also gathered that they were very cautious when it came to that after what happened to Teyla Emmagan the last time they had accepted a drink from the Bre'tar. "So," she said settling down carefully into a very oversized chair. "What is it you would like to know?"

Where to start? Ford thought while exchanging a look with Bates, there were so many questions that needed to be asked. Why Kolya had taken some of their people? Did they know where he had taken Sheppard? It was probably best to prioritize them so Ford made sure that the first question he asked was the most important. "Do you know Teyla?" he asked.

"Do I know Teyla?" she replied as a small smile illuminated her features and he suspected that back in her youth, Phena was beautiful. Even know she had a lovely face. "Of course I know Teyla, I knew her father Tegan."

Those were just the words Bates had been long to hear, if she had any sort of personal connection to Teyla then she would surely give them information in order to help her. He decided to take over the questioning and leant forward in his seat. "Teyla's ill," Bates said bluntly.

Her smile faded instantly and her skin paled. "Ill?" Phena finally managed to say.

Ford shot Bates a look to tell him that he didn't appreciate the way he had just handled that question but in a way he was relieved. Instead of apologizing for Bates, he turned back to Phena and quickly explained everything that had happened on their last visit. How Silveas had their drinks poisoned and Teyla coming off the worst. It was obvious from her expression that Silveas had told her a different series of events happened. He also mentioned Doctor Beckett who had said without something to counteract it, Teyla would surely die.

Phena had taken a moment to compose herself, she had thought little of Silveas when he had told her he let a man be taken by Kolya willingly but he had never mentioned this to her. She thought herself naïve to even think Silveas would never be capable of carrying out such an act. "The symptoms sound familiar…"

"If it helps," Bates said losing the stern expression. "Doctor Beckett believes that the neuro toxin was created by a plant enzyme, from a carnivorous one."

If the news about Silveas poisoning Teyla was too much to handle, this new information dealt a shocking blow to her very soul. Phena struggled to keep from showing any emotion as the words betrayed her. "My granddaughter," she began softly. "She is a botanist. She is most likely the one who helped Silveas."

"Where can we find her?" Ford asked with a sense of urgency. "We need to speak with her."

"You can't," Phena said regretfully as she placed a hand over her eyes. "When Kolya returned, she was one of those taken."

"Jeana," Ford guessed remembering the redhead who had served them the Drila. She had known what was in when Sheppard accused Silveas.

"That is correct."

Bates looked between them completely clueless. Who was Jeana and why Kolya had chosen to take her? He waited for one of them to continue speaking but when no one did, Phena removed her hand to look back up to Aiden. The expression on his face was one of extreme disappointment; it was enough to break her heart.

"I do believe that I can be of some assistance to you though." Ford looked up to her. "My husband was a healer, he carried all sorts of antidotes for various toxins. His room has remained untouched since his passing." Phena drew in a deep breath, after Elderen's death she could not bring herself to remove anything. Fondly, she recalled the hours he had spent in that room experimenting with different medicines. Trying out new methods and techniques in order to become a better physician. "It was his laboratory, his sanctuary." She chuckled and shook her head slowly, her gaze growing distant.

Ford understood completely where she was going with this and leaned forward in his seat. He placed a hand on hers softly and when his spoke, his voice was as gentle as his touch: "Thank you." Phena looked back to him and placed her hand over his, giving it a light squeeze and a small smile.

--

An unspecified period of time had gone by and eventually Sheppard's request came back to him in the form of a canteen, and his own one at that. He frowned as he recognized the small container but then again; Kolya had forcefully brought him here and shoved him in a cell so people searching through his personal things shouldn't have surprised him.

The guard passed it through the bars to him and John took no time in snatching it, muttering a not so heartfelt "Thanks" as he did so.

He had his suspicions of course as he slowly unscrewed the black cap and brought the canteen up to his lips. Sheppard paused and sniffed it carefully but he couldn't smell any odor at all so it was definitely water. Then again, if they had tampered with it and drugged it, it was probably something odorless.

Cautiously, he raised it to his lips without taking his eyes off the guard to see if he would give himself away. Any reaction that would indicate his suspicions were correct and he took a very small sip. Sheppard tasted it by smacking his lips together then took another sip, longer this time. He swirled the liquid around his mouth and waited for something, for anything to alert his senses. It didn't.

His guard was still staring at him so Sheppard took a longer sip of water and enjoyed every single drop. He had realized just how damn thirsty he was until he started drinking. Even if they had treated the water, would it really make any difference? Would it really make this situation any worse than it already was?

The door opened from the far side of the room where Kolya and Matriya appeared. John mentally kicked himself for thinking that and took another sip, his gaze never leaving the approaching two.

"Major Sheppard."

Sheppard lowered the canteen, screwed the lid back on tightly then threw it onto the bench. "Kolya," he replied in the same way the man had addressed him. The Genii glanced over his shoulder to the current guard and dismissed him with a nod of he head then looked back to Sheppard.

"I said to you that you were going to fix things," Kolya said.

"I recall something about that," Sheppard answered quickly. Although he couldn't see how he was supposed to fix anything, one man against thousands of Wraith meant instant death. That's providing he could even find that many in one place.

"Well now is a good as time as any," Kolya retorted. He had this calculating smile and a look in his eye, which told Sheppard that he had been up to something, and knowing Kolya. It wasn't good.

--


	26. Chapter 26

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-Six

As Phena led them into the room, Ford was surprised to discover that it was nothing like he had expected. He didn't actually know what it was he was expecting to see but it certainly wasn't this. Elderen's room was wonderfully decorated and the most beautiful tapestries hung from two of the walls while charts with what appeared to be chemical symbols adorned another.

"His storage cupboard is over here," Phena said extending a hand towards the far corner of the room. Bates glanced to Ford then walked over to it, reaching out to grab the handle and pull it open.

Even though Sergeant Bates had made a move, Aiden seemed most fascinated by the decorations in the room, which made Phena smile as she approached him. "Do you like them?" she asked in reference to the tapestries.

"A lot of work has gone into them," Ford replied with admiration.

"Thank you," the woman replied. "I tried to capture the essence of the scenery and judging from your reaction." Phena looked back to him. "I can see I have achieved that."

Ford finally tore his gaze away from them. "You made this?"

Offering a humble nod, Phena replied: "Many years ago now."

Bates gripped the handle tightly and attempted to pull open the door but it was extremely stiff, obviously this door hadn't been opened for quite some time. He grunted while adjusting his stance and pulled again. He relaxed a moment before attempting it once more.

"I…" Ford began then looking over to the table. "When you mentioned that this was Eld…"

"Elderen," Phena supplied politely.

"When you mention that this was Elderen's lab, I wasn't expecting it to be so…to be so…" Ford said as he searched for the correct word to describe it.

"Warm?" Phena supplied yet again.

"Exactly," he replied. "Actually, that's the word I'd use to describe it." Ford carried on looking around as Phena smiled, recalling Elderen fondly. "My husband had a very warm personality and I like to think that this room reflects that." The smile faded while she looked around, gazing at the different artifacts and objects. "I haven't been in the room since his passing." She swallowed. "I couldn't."

Fighting the urge to take off his cap and bow his head, Ford quietly left the woman to her thoughts and strolled over to Bates who had finally got the door open. When he poked his head inside to see what there was, he gave a low whistle.

"My thoughts exactly," Bates answered, his eyes never leaving the bottles. "Where do we even start?" Ford shook his head wordlessly, neither he nor Bates were scientists and he didn't know how long it would take for a team of scientists to analyse the contents of each bottle.

"We could always ask Phena," Aiden replied after a short silence. "This is her husband's work so she might know something helpful." Bates glanced to Ford and for a moment it looked like he was going to argue, to say anything negative about that suggestion but instead he surprised him.

"Okay," he said with a small nod to tell him that he was backing the decision.

Seeing this as a sign to continue, Ford spun on his heel and headed back over to Phena who hadn't moved from the spot he had left her in. "Phena." She didn't move or turn around, for that matter she didn't even blink. "Phena," he repeated adding a little more volume to his voice.

"Yes," she said turning to him. "Aiden. What is it?"

"Elderen. Did he keep notes on any of his work? Any of his experiments?"

She nodded slowly before speaking: "Always, I shall go look through them. Please. Wait here." She left the room but there was a distant look in the woman's eyes as she did.

"So what do you think?" Bates asked closing the door to the cupboard once more; he had obviously been waiting for Phena to leave before speaking up. "Think these notes will help us find the right one?"

"We don't really have much option, investigate every possibility right?" Ford asked then added. "Besides, Phena seems genuine enough."

"Just because she's old, doesn't mean she isn't incapable of double crossing us."

Gritting his teeth together, Ford could feel his haw tighten. Did paranoia come with the job or was Bates just naturally a suspicious person. Instead of having a go at him or trying to defend his decision, he simply muttered "Whatever" while looking to the doorway.

--

Kolya was an unpredictable son of a bitch at the best of times and Sheppard had no idea how he was supposed to "fix" this problem. What was he supposed to do? Click his heels together three times and wish for all the Wraiths in the galaxy to just go back into hibernation?

Sheppard glanced between him and Matriya. "What? Did I miss something here?" he asked.

"It is my understanding that there are three hives ships on their way to Atlantis."

"That's none of your damn business."

"What I am about to propose could help you eliminate those ships before they even reach…" Kolya paused as if reluctant to say the words but continued. "Your city."

He had to admit to being intrigued by this suggestion but every inch of John's body was screaming at him, telling him not to listen to him. "Go on," Sheppard said quietly as he folded his arms. "You have my attention."

"There is a hive ship currently on its way to a planet, this is the information I have been striving for." Kolya looked pointedly to Mike then back to Sheppard. "And all I need to do is gain access to one of the ships to carry out my plan."

"And the plan would be?" Sheppard prompted.

"In order to carry out the plan I need to get onto one of the hive ships."

"And the plan is?" Sheppard asked, this time raising his voice.

"I need to gain access to the ship Sheppard," Kolya snapped.

"And you plan on doing that…how?" Sheppard asked sceptically.

"Simple. I plan on using one of your ships from Atlantis," Kolya answered casually.

"You know you'll never get your hands on one," John retorted almost immediately. He had known the Genii had wanted the Puddle Jumpers, after all they hadn't exactly been quiet about that fact. Sheppard also knew that Atlantis would never give them up so easily.

"Oh but I have already thought ahead," Kolya answered with that same smug expression that gave Sheppard the urge to just smack him.

"So this is why you took me?" he asked in disgust. "To bargain for my life? Give Weir an ultimatum. Hand over a Jumper of Sheppard gets it?" Sheppard waited for Kolya to respond. "Is that it!"

Kolya just stared at him and didn't answer for a long time.

--

It didn't take Phena very long to find what she was looking for and she took a grey file back into the room with her. "I believe I have found what you are looking for," she replied looking to Bates and Aiden in turn before walking over to the cupboard. Phena pulled the door opened and searched through the bottles, looking at each label carefully before pulling out the correct one. She held up the bottle of yellowish liquid and presented it to Aiden. "This will cure Teyla."

"You're sure?" Bates asked as Ford took the bottle from her. He handled it carefully as he didn't doubt Phena at all and the last thing he wanted to do was drop it and lose their only hope of making Teyla better.

"I am sure, it is the only one listed as being an antidote for the Draka Rota." Phena closed the door and sealed it up. "That is known as a carnivorous plant, if you doubt me it grows out in the forest. You can see for yourself."

"No, we'll take you on your word." Bates glanced to Ford, he couldn't believe had had just said that but that didn't mean he had to believe it himself.

"It will cure Teyla," Phena said sensing the apprehension in Bates. "I assure you of that, Aiden." Ford looked from the bottle then back up to her and smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

--


	27. Chapter 27

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"I want some answers! Don't just stand there pretending I'm not here, I asked you a question. The least you can do is answer it." John Sheppard had been demanding an answer out of Kolya for the past five minutes and the more he asked, the more Kolya ignored him and the more annoyed Sheppard grew. "I'll ask again…is this why you took me? To have something to trade in for the Jumpers?"

Finally Kolya relented and looked at him. "You're so wrong that it's laughable, do you really think this is all about you?"

"No but I'm just saying that even if you did want to do that, I wouldn't let Doctor Weir do that."

"And are you in charge of her decisions?" Kolya asked.

"Then how do you plan on getting one?" Sheppard asked quickly. "Invade Atlantis and take one by force? Great plan."

Kolya was growing annoyed with Sheppard and his ability to get things wrong, the things he was coming up with were unpredictable and lacked originality. He could have invaded Atlantis like he did during the storm but that would only involve more causalities on both sides. "As we speak my people are in the process of acquiring one of your puddle jumpers. I understand one of your people took one out to the Alii homeworld, a male and a female."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and wondered how Kolya had gotten all of this information, he remembered that Stackhouse and Doctor Herring had been scheduled to take Jumper Three out to the Alii in order to deliver the people some supplies. How the Hell had Kolya known that? "You bastard," he retorted.

"They won't come to any harm. On that you have my word."

"Your word means nothing," Sheppard spat viciously.

"They won't come to any harm," Kolya repeated.

"Kinda hard to believe with your track record," he answered bitterly then frowned. "Wait a minute, if you didn't need me to bargain with then why the hell am I here?"

"My people cannot work Atlantean technology."

"So you want me to do what?" Sheppard asked although he already knew the answer. "Fly it because I have the gene to do it with, you must know that I'm not the only person who possesses it."

"I know that but I have it on good authority that you are a splendid pilot." Kolya paused as he stared at Sheppard. "Are you not?"

John offered a small grin as if to say he might be and he might not be. Instead of answering the question, he decided to change the subject. "You know…instead of kidnapping me. You could have come to us with your proposition."

"And what would you have done?" Kolya asked. "Turned us down?"

"Probably," John replied then paused to think about it. "Actually, there's no probably about it." Another pause. "We would have turned you down…but it would have been nice to have an actual option."

"You have no option Major," he answered. "You fly it or you face something worse."

"Can't I just take the washing machine combo?" Sheppard retorted sarcastically as Kolya made it sound so much like a game of "The Price Is Right" that he couldn't resist. Sure the reference was completely lost on the man but it made John feel a lot better.

Kolya straightened up and glared at Sheppard, he didn't think he was going to make this easy for him. "Once I have confirmation that we have the jumper, I will come back for you. Perhaps by the time I arrive…you will be in a much more co-operative mood."

Sheppard returned the glare and forced a smile. "I very much doubt that."

"We'll see," Kolya said walking over to the door, giving a nod to Matriya then looked back to Sheppard before repeating. "We'll see."

--

Elizabeth Weir was pacing the length of her office while looking back over to the control room every now and again, Rodney was working with Zelenka to find the correct address but all she could see was an argument erupting. She had felt the urge to leave her office and scold them for wasting time but she knew that's how they both worked, McKay and Zelenka would snap at each other and trade barbs until one of them came up with a solution. Weir had seen it in practise once before and it hadn't failed them yet.

"Are you certain this one will work?" Peter Grodin asked while glancing to the two scientists. His hand was hovering over the DHD and he thought that McKay would forcibly remove him from his seat and do it himself.

"Not certain," McKay said exchanging a look with Zelenka.

"Not a hundred percent but our list of addresses is small compared to what it would be…"

"He's not interested in that Zelenka," McKay said, purposely saying it slow and treating the man like a moron. "All he's interested in is getting the right address so we can rescue Major Sheppard."

"We?" Zelenka asked raising his eyebrows. "Since when did we become soldiers?"

"I wasn't speaking literally," McKay retorted.

Grodin didn't know what to do with himself as the two of them argued with one another; at least he thought they were arguing. He looked back to the DHD for a moment then as he turned back to them something caught his attention before the alarms went off. "Unscheduled Offworld Activation," he said, even though they had all been here long enough to know that.

As soon as the alarms started going off, Weir finally left her office and ran into the control room. She wasn't even through the door when she asked. "Who is it?"

"Oh how are we supposed to test our addresses now?" McKay complained quietly.

"Receiving an IDC," Grodin said without taking his eyes from the screen. He looked back up at the gate. "It's Lieutenant Ford." Weir nodded wordlessly for him to lower the iris to allow them entrance. The stargate's iris disappeared and without a matter of moments five men came into sight. "Rodney," Weir said looking to McKay. "I want you to keep working on finding that address."

"Yeah…" McKay said tearing his gaze away from Ford then back to her. "We can do that."

Weir gave him a small smile then carried on down into the main area of the gateroom to speak with Ford and Bates, from the looks on their faces she thought it was good news. Good news was something they were in short supply of at the moment and she would take what she could get.

"Lieutenant," Weir said coming to a halt before them. "Sergeant."

"Ma'am," Ford replied with a discreet nod then glanced to Bates before continuing. "We've got the cure for Teyla." Weir couldn't prevent the smile spreading onto her face, that was fantastic news. "We got it from a woman in the village whose husband was a physician and she gave us her guarantee that this was the right antidote."

"Although we can't know for certain," Bates decided to add. Weir could have chosen to acknowledge the comment or ignore it, she chose to ignore it for the time being and paid her attention back to Ford.

"Did she give you any reason to believe she would lie to you?" Weir asked.

"No ma'am," Ford answered holding out the container with Teyla's cure for her. Weir took it from him and cradled it in her hands, trying to be as careful with it as he had been throughout the entire journey. "Phena was nothing but genuine."

"Phena?" Weir asked puzzled.

"It was the name of the woman who gave us that," Bates said before Ford got a chance to speak.

"I see," Weir said looking back down to the container as she handed it back to Aiden. "Get this down to Doctor Beckett."

Ford gave one more nod then left through the door to head down to the infirmary. The gate started its dialling sequence once more, Weir folded her arms and glanced up to the control room where Zelenka, McKay and Grodin were all crowded around the DHD. She looked back to the gate holding her breath as the last one locked into place then failed. Elizabeth looked down to her feet then back up to the control room as they tried again.

_Just hold on a little bit longer John _she thought. Now they had what would help Teyla, their next priority was Sheppard and bringing him home safely. Elizabeth let out a sigh then approached the staircase once more.

--


	28. Chapter 28

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-Eight

While McKay and Zelenka argued once again about the correct way to go about testing the different addresses and in what order, Ford made his way down to the infirmary to speak with Doctor Beckett. On the walk down, Aiden had to keep fighting the urge to grin as he glanced down to the antidote he now held in his hands. The antidote that would eventually help Teyla, it was a strange experience for Ford as normally he had his entire team around him. Now, however, he felt completely alone.

He carried on walking until he arrived at the infirmary and stepped through the doors. "Hey Doc," Ford said as cheerfully as he could muster, however any joy he was feeling instantly ebbed away as soon as he laid eyes on Teyla.

Carson Beckett looked up from behind the sheet he had drawn around one of the other beds where his latest patient was recovering. One of the marines, Sgt. Nicolas had been brought in this morning after one of their routine drills had gone horribly wrong. Fortunately, it would have been a lot worse and the lad was going to make a splendid recovery. He popped his head around the curtain. "Hello Lieutenant," he said with some surprise.

Ford walked up to Teyla's bedside and gazed upon the Athosian, he didn't pretend to know anything about medicine. He had no idea what most of the machines around her were doing, as his medical knowledge was extremely limited. He knew basic first aid in the field but this was something else completely and he didn't say anything as Beckett walked over to him.

"I had to put her on the respirator twenty minutes ago," Carson said gently. Ford looked to the tube then to the machine it was connected too; it was breathing for her. He nodded slowly but remained silent. "I hate to sound…pushy…but were you able to get anything from the Bre'tar?" Still nothing. "Lieutenant?" Again, Ford didn't say a word and it couldn't seem to be capable of looking away from Teyla. "Aiden!"

That snapped Ford out of it almost instantly and he turned back to Carson, immediately thrusting out the container in the doctor's hands. "We got it," Ford answered, although he was still a little shell-shocked. The Scottish doctor held it up to the light before looking back to Ford.

"I will have to run an analysis on this before I proceed," Carson said after a moment of consideration. "I can't administer it without checking it doesn't contain anything that could hasten Teyla's illness."

"I'm certain it won't Doc," Aiden replied with a confident tone. "But do what you gotta do."

"I plan too," he said in response and saw where Ford had returned his gaze. "Don't ye worry about Teyla soon, she's in safe hands."

"I don't doubt it," Ford said taking one last look at her before walking over to the doors; he wanted to be in the control room when anything happened. Carson lowered the antidote and watched the young man carefully.

"Aiden." As Ford turned round, he didn't correct him or show any kind of anger at someone calling him that. "Any news on Major Sheppard?"

"Not yet Doc," Ford replied with a tired expression. "But you'll know as soon as we know." With that, disappeared through the doors and allowed Carson to get on with his work.

--

Yet again, Kolya had done his little disappearing act and left Sheppard feeling all the more pissed off. "What the Hell does that man think he is playing at?" Sheppard muttered as he looked over to Matriya. "I mean you're capable of reading his mind. Care to give me a heads up?"

"That would be violating his trust," the woman snapped viciously with a hard look to match.

"You have no trouble violating mine," Sheppard retorted as Mike watched on in amusement.

"I do not know you."

"And that what…makes it all right?" Sheppard asked raising his eyebrows, he couldn't believe any of this was happening to him.

"It makes it," Matriya replied tightening the grip on her weapon. "Acceptable."

"Acceptable my ass," Sheppard shouted moving away and taking a seat. "Where I come from, invading someone's privacy isn't a thing to be taken lightly." Matriya gave him another harsh look as she walked up to the bars.

"We are not on your world Sheppard," she said vehemently. "If you had stayed there, the Wraith would not have awaken prematurely."

"You think this is my fault?" John asked getting to his feet once more and coming face to face with her. The only thing separating them was a couple of inches of steel. "The Wraith have been in this galaxy for thousands of years, they would have woken up sooner or later."

"We would have preferred later," Matriya answered calmly. Sheppard inhaled deeply then counted to ten slowly. "At least you will have a chance to redeem yourself."

"With Kolya's plan," Sheppard snorted.

"Don't dismiss him so easily, what he is proposing to do. It could ensure the people of this galaxy will never have to fear the Wraith again."

Matriya seemed very confident of what Kolya wanted to do; she believed in him and had great faith in the plan. "What is he planning to do?" Sheppard asked finally looking up to her. She studied him with exceeding scepticism. "I'm going to find out one way or the other Matriya," Sheppard added. The woman appeared to be seriously considering it, after all what harm would telling him do? Kolya was going to tell him eventually.

Mike the Wraith decided he was not going to pass up this opportunity, Matriya was in close proximity to him and she wasn't going to get any closer. He stood up and walked over to the bars, staring her up and down. She glanced to Mike, saw she was in no danger and then carried on looking at Sheppard. Mike lowered his head and closed his eyes to concentrate on the task he was about to perform.

"Come on," Sheppard said although he wasn't quite pleading with her. Quickly, she lowered her head and didn't move. John frowned at her as she was still, too still. He glanced to the Wraith who was doing the exact same thing then back to Matriya. "What the hell?" he uttered softly.

Matriya's head shot up and she looked around slowly then down to her hands. She flexed her fingers and rotated her wrists as if she hadn't done such a thing before, as if she hadn't used them before. Turning to face the Wraith, she walked over to the door and pulled out a key.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard asked quietly, trying to keep his tone even. He looked back to Mike who didn't make any effort to move or acknowledge her in anyway. She inserted the key into the lock as far as it would go then turned it slowly until there was a small but audible click. "Are you insane?" Sheppard said raising his voice. "What are you doing!"

Blinking, Matriya stepped back and wobbled unsteadily as Mike finally looked up at her. Sheppard didn't know what had just happened but he didn't like it at all. Matriya looked around in confusion then over to Sheppard.

"Lock the door," he said quickly.

"What?" she asked.

"You unlocked the door," he said motioning over to Mike who stood patiently, probably awaiting his moment. Matriya just stared at him blankly. "Lock it!" She looked back over to the door and saw the key was in the lock, she checked her belt then back to the door. Matriya moved forward and reached for the key but Mike pushed the door with all his strength, slamming it into her.

She groaned as it sent her off balance and Mike grabbed her by the hair while his other hand struck her in the chest. She didn't scream or offer any resistance, she didn't have time too and once Mike was done he inhaled deeply.

Mike looked over to Sheppard, dropped Matriya to the floor and smiled coldly.

--


	29. Chapter 29

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Once again, the dialing sequence began and everyone in the control literally held their breath. They were just praying for this to be the one that established a wormhole and allowed them to get a little closer to finding Major Sheppard. The final chevron locked into place…then nothing.

The disappointment was felt throughout the entire room and Weir lowered her gaze as McKay looked over in her direction. "Okay," McKay said slowly as he turned back to Zelenka and Grodin. "Next one." He paused then commented. "Even though there's still well over 500 possible…"

Weir looked back up to them and as she did, caught sight of Lieutenant Ford entering the gateroom. He quickly walked up the stairs and into the control room.

"Any luck ma'am?"

"Not yet," she answered softly, unfolding her arms and turning to him. "What did Doctor Beckett say?"

"He needs time to analyze the stuff I brought back before he can do anything else." Ford paused a moment before adding. "Teyla doesn't look good ma'am."

"Carson will do his best for her Lieutenant," Weir said as optimistically as she could before paying attention back to the three men crowded around the DHD.

"Ready," McKay said once more, practically feeling her eyes on him. "Dial the gate." Grodin gave a small nod of the head as all eyes went back to the Stargate once more.

--

As soon as their eyes locked, Sheppard took as many steps back as he possibly could in order to distance himself from the Wraith. It wasn't long before he backed up against the wall and he had nowhere else to go he was trapped and Mike knew it.

Mike sneered at him then stepped over his last meal while retrieving her weapon. He picked it up, looked it over then aimed it as if he had used one before. That was something that fascinated Sheppard, a Wraith's ability to just pick up and use something they'd never laid eyes on before. And by fascinated, he meant disturbed.

The Wraith reached down and picked up another set of keys and sorted through them. It's gaze went back up to Sheppard who just fought to keep quiet, he thought about shouting for the other guards but by the time they got in there Mike could've had the door open and be feasting on him. He obtained the key and held it between two fingers, letting the rest slid down the metal ring they were attached too.

For a moment it looked as though Mike was going to approach Sheppard, instead he went over to the only other occupied cell. He slid the key into the lock and turned it slowly until there was the familiar click. Mike swung open the door and crouched down next to his companion, he shook him but although the other Wraith was still alive, he didn't have any strength left. If Mike was going to get out, he would need Sleepy in order to do it. Once more he looked at Sheppard.

John remained completely stoic and didn't allow the fear he was feeling to betray him as the Wraith stood up. Again, Mike surprised him and walked over to the exit. He positioned himself to one side and knocked on the door twice, just as Matriya had when she wanted to request something. The door opened and a guard peered in, he didn't see Mike but he did see the door to Sleepy's cell open. Frowning, he stepped in further and his hand immediately went for his weapon.

Sheppard ran up to the cell door. "Behind you," he yelled just as Mike struck the man in the back of the head with his own weapon. The guard fell face down and Mike kicked his weapon away before walking around him. He holstered the weapon, took a hold of the guard's hand and dragged him into the cell. Mike laid the guard down next to Sleepy, grabbed the Wraiths' right hand and guided it into a position over his chest.

Only just realising what was going on, Sheppard looked away and braced himself.

Sleepy lifted his head up off the floor to look to Mike who merely gave a nod. He lowered his head down once more and raised his hand a few inches from the chest then slammed it down, nails piercing the skin and he fed. The more he fed, the more he gained the much-needed strength.

Once he was sure the feeding was over, Sheppard forced himself to look back and saw both the Wraith standing. "Well," he said quietly. "I guess Sleepy isn't so sleepy anymore."

--

Carson stood over the microscope and peered through the lens to take a better look at the sample. So far, all the primarily tests had indicated that the "medicine" could be safely introduced into Teyla's immune system without any ill effects but he didn't have the luxury of being able to just administer it without any of the facts.

He had consulted with Doctor Katie Brown on the matter, as she was one of the botanists on the expedition. Doctor Nivera had brought back a cutting of the plant and even she admitted she had never seen such a chemical compound although it was definitely organic and closely resembled the characteristics of a Venus flytrap. Then again, Carson imagined that there would be some differences between the plants of this galaxy and those of Earth.

Straightening up, Carson stepped back from the equipment and looked over to container, which held the original liquid.

With a small sigh, he looked over to Teyla. If he didn't do something soon her immune system would collapse completely and there wouldn't be anything he could do to reverse it. Carson hated losing patients and he wasn't about to lose this one, he had a small window of opportunity here and he couldn't afford to waste it.

"Lisa," he said calling out for one of the nurses. Lisa stepped out from behind one of the stands, disposing of some gloves.

"Yes Doctor?" she replied.

Carson walked up to the container and flipped off the lid. "We're going to go ahead with the treatment." He looked over to Teyla once more. It was now or ever. He looked back to Lisa.

"Prepare the equipment."

--


	30. Chapter 30

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Thirty

Once he had made sure that Stackhouse and Herring were restrained, Kolya and his men brought them back through the gate while some stood guard over the puddle jumper. As they emerged through the other side, Kolya sat them down next to the DHD.

He had every intricate detail planned about how this was all going to be executed. Kolya would collect Sheppard and take him offworld to where they had secured the ship and from there they would go to the hive ship. After that, nothing else would matter as the hard part was over.

"Wait here," Kolya said gruffly then approached the building. He walked up the steps and banged his fist on the door twice but he got no response. Clearly agitated, he pushed open the doors himself and stormed in to demand answers. Someone was going to be in a world of trouble for abandoning their post but as Kolya looked around the hall, cold fingers took a hold of his heart. All of his men had been incapacitated.

"Sheppard," he growled walking to the far end of the hall. He opened the door and got one hell of a surprise, one of the Wraiths was blocking the path to Sheppard's call. Kolya hadn't even considered the possibility that one of them had gotten free but as he glanced back to the way he came, he could see clearly that no man had killed those people. Swallowing quickly, he returned his gaze back to Mike while cautiously reaching for his weapon. "What's going on here?" Kolya asked with a forced expression, he glanced down to see Matriya then back up to the Wraith. "How did you escape?"

"Forget how they escaped," Sheppard yelled. "Shoot him!" He gripped the bars and shook the door as hard as he could. "What are you waiting for!"

_They? _Kolya thought as Mike took a step forward, he reached his gun at him but hesitated. Sheppard said "they" so that meant both of the Wraiths were free but where was the other one? He heard heavy breathing behind him and glanced behind to see Sleepy. Kolya kept his gaze down as he turned back to Mike, lowering his weapon.

"You are most fortunate we no longer require sustenance."

"What do you want?" Kolya asked looking up, he looked more alarmed than John had ever seen him.

"You have the key to his cell," Mike replied indicating Sheppard with a cock of the head. "We wish to have it."

"I need him," Kolya snapped quickly. Sleepy took another step towards him, this time he was so close that he could feel that horrid breath and Kolya visibly shuddered before looking at Sheppard.

As Kolya looked up at him, John saw that he really didn't want to have over the keys and give him up that easily. This guy seriously needed him to carry out the plan and he wasn't about to let all that go to these monsters. However, Kolya was not a fool and John recognized the look. It was the closest thing to compassion he had ever seen in the man's eyes and that scared him more than anything else.

"If you wish to leave…alive…you will do as we request," Mike continued after catching the look. Kolya didn't take his eyes off of Sheppard but eventually he looked away while searched through his pockets.

"You son of a bitch," Sheppard said speaking up as he shook his head. "Kolya don't do this!"

Kolya pulled out the key to the cell. "That will open the door," he said looking up at Mike. "You have my word." He placed the large silver key into the Wraith's open palm and didn't his best not to flinch. Mike inspected the key then nodded for Sleepy to step out the way.

"Kolya! You god damn coward," Sheppard shouted as he turned his back on him and started to walk away. "Kolya!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the Major once more, if he had been feeling remorse over his actions before, it was all but gone now.

"I'm sorry Major," he said softly with a stern expression while glancing to Mike then back. "I truly am." Kolya turned away again and continued walking through the doorway.

"Kolya!" Sheppard yelled at the top of his lungs. "Kolya!"

This time, he didn't return.

--

As he left the building and made his way through the bodies of his former guards, Kolya heard Sheppard's screams but forced himself to keep walking away. He could not hope to stop the Wraith if he allowed himself to get killed and he wasn't about to sacrifice himself to save Major Sheppard, after all he would not extend the same courtesy for him. If Kolya had refused to hand over the key, the Wraiths would have surely killed him and from the amount of people they fed on, they would be hard to kill.

He paused just before the steps as Sheppard's voice faded away and it finally went silent once more. Had they killed him already? Kolya looked back without turning as he had second thoughts, no if he was to succeed he would need enough men with him and there were always other people in Atlantis who would be able to help him with his cause. If there weren't, he would soon make sure that they came around to his line of thinking.

Pulling his jacket tight around him, Kolya marched down the steps and held his head up high as he returned to the Stargate and the men awaiting him. "There's been a change of plans."

"Where's Sheppard?" one asked.

Kolya didn't drag out the moment and replied as bluntly as he could. "He's dead," Kolya replied. "The Wraiths have escaped." He glanced down to Stackhouse and Herring, both of them went visibly pale when he mentioned Sheppard's death and they lowered their heads. Kolya looked back to his men. "We're leaving."

The guard who had spoken walked over to the DHD and started dialing. Once they had a connection, they filed through the wormhole and Kolya was the last to leave. He stopped once more at the gate and over to the building, he looked to the two he had taken in order to obtain the Jumper which was now useless to him then back to where Sheppard was. Kolya had made the right decision and he was going to stand by it, he couldn't say he enjoyed the man's plight but he considered it payback and even if he hadn't planned it. It would have to do.

A small smile played on his lips and he stepped through the gate.

--


	31. Chapter 31

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Thirty One

Of all the ways he thought he was going to die, John Sheppard had never imagined it would be like this. Predictably Kolya had traded Sheppard in exchange for his own life and it was just a matter of time before the two Wraiths, Mike and Sleepy, decided to make him a part of their diet.

"I thought you would have wanted to get payback for what Kolya did to you," Sheppard said nervously. "I know I would have."

"We are not like you," Mike said holding the newly obtained key up for him to see then handed it to Sleepy.

"I didn't do anything to you," Sheppard said quickly, his body tensing up. "So don't take it out on me!"

"I do not wish to take anything out on you."

"Oh yeah?" Sheppard asked keeping a close eye on Sleepy as he strolled over to unlock the door. However, John remained next to the door as the Wraith unlocked it. "So…" He looked back to Mike. "What are you planning to do?"

John glanced to his left and saw the door to the other cell was still open, if he could use enough force he would be able to drive Sleepy into it by using his own cell door. If it worked it would even out the playing field and leave only one Wraith to fight. Not that Sheppard enjoyed fighting Wraiths but it was better than being eaten.

"You reside in Atlantis," Mike said. "You can help us gain access."

There was no way in Hell that Sheppard was going to just let these two Wraiths in Atlantis and endanger the lives of his people. "You know what," John said taking on a calm tone as he glanced to Sleepy and placed his hands on the bars. "We have a saying on my world…" Mike cocked his head to listen.

Quickly, Sheppard pushed the door around using as much strength as he could, he struck Sleepy and forced him into the other cell. Once the door had gone as far as it could, the Wraith was thrown to the floor. He struggled to his feet but John was a lot faster, he grabbed the other door, slammed it and locked it as the key was still in it from when Matriya had released Mike. He pulled out the key and stepped back just as Mike ran at him, he moved out the way and struck him in the back with his forearm.

Hoping to gain some ground, John tossed the key across the room then picked up a weapon before turning it on Mike who had righted himself and was glaring at him. "Over my dead body," Sheppard finished as Sleepy started kicking against the door in a vain effort to get out.

"I am certain that can be arranged," Mike said before running at him again and had Sheppard at a great disadvantage. John cocked the weapon then fired all the rounds but it wasn't enough to stop him and within a matter of seconds, Mike had knocked him off his feet and onto his back.

Sheppard rolled over onto his stomach and scurried back to his feet, ready for when the Wraith rushed him again. Mike did and John sidestepped him, allowing the Wraith to slam headfirst into the wall. "That was funny," John said stepping back for when Mike gathered himself. "Can you do that again?" Sleepy hissed from his cell. "Relax," he replied looking over to him. "You'll get your turn."

He had made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Mike and he realized it too late, he saw a blur of blue before realizing that the Wraith had him pinned to the floor. "Way to screw up John," he cursed while seizing the Wraith's other wrist. Sheppard glared up at Mike and sweat broke out on his brow from the effort it was taking just to prevent the Wraith feeding on him.

"Not today Mike," Sheppard said, his face turning red with exertion. He used the last ounce of strength he had left to kick the Wraith away from him and got on his hands and knees, he started to crawl away but Mike took a firm hold of his ankle. He pulled him back and rolled him over. Sheppard reached up, punched him then carried on crawling on his stomach to the nearest weapon. Mike got to his feet and watched the pathetic Human for a moment, it was such a pitiful sight.

John's fingers curled around the weapon and he sighted down the barrel. He hadn't used this one so there had to be some ammo left in it, he swiveled his body round and aimed it up at Mike. The Wraith used one hand to knock it out of his grasp while the other reached for his throat. Sheppard felt the weapon slip out of his hand and panicked when Mike tightened the grip on his throat, he made a small choking noise as he reached up for the Wraith's eyes.

Mike took a hold of Sheppard's left arm and swiftly twisted it at an odd angle. John cried out in pain as Mike slammed it to the floor and he was convinced that it was broken, he brought his right arm round but the Wraith knocked it away as if it were nothing. Sheppard was finding it hard to focus now and he felt extremely light headed, he let out a breath and his other arm fell to the floor as he looked up at Mike.

"Goodbye Major Sheppard," he said as it shifted back and drove its hand towards Sheppard's chest. John closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to come.

--

Instead of feeling pain, his senses were assaulted by the sound of a P90 being discharged and it echoed throughout the room. John forced his eyes open as Mike spasmed and he reared up. Bullets struck the creature's back and he fell sideways. Sheppard shifted from underneath the Wraith then inched back until he was out of the way. The bombardment continued until Mike was deathly still.

Lieutenant Ford lowered his P90 and motioned for the men with him to follow suit, he looked over to Sheppard. Aiden was relieved to see him but he remained completely professional and just gave him a curt nod. John glanced over to Mike who didn't seem to be moving anymore then back to Ford as he sat up, trying to ignore the pain in his right arm.

John was the one to break the silence as he rubbed his throat.

"What took you so long?"

--

A/N: Just the epilogue to go!


	32. Chapter 32

Stargate Atlantis: Path of the Storm

--

Chapter Thirty Two

It had been a couple of hours since Sheppard had been rescued but no one had caught sight of him since his visit to the infirmary. After being checked out by Carson Beckett, he had retreated to his quarters because he needed some time alone to think and reflect on the events of the past few days.

As he was led out of the building that had been his prison, Stackhouse and Herring had been waiting for him and John had never been so relieved to see them, Kolya hadn't injured them but he hadn't understood why he didn't just take Stackhouse with him. Was it because he had seen Sheppard in action and Stackhouse was just some random soldier he knew nothing about? It didn't matter as Kolya had gotten away, yet again.

He had also learned upon his return to Atlantis that Elizabeth had sent Bates and a team to retrieve the Jumper and so by now that was safely back in the Jumper bay where it belonged. The not so fun news had been about Teyla Emmagan who was still in a coma despite Carson's best efforts to stabilize her but he wouldn't stop working until he found something to counteract the toxin that was invading her system.

John winced as he put the sling he had been provided with on and sipped from his canteen. One of the first things he had done was ask for food and water, which he hadn't been allowed until the doctor had given him the all clear. The door to his quarter chimed causing him to jump slightly; he placed the canteen down while getting to his feet. Sheppard strolled over to the door and waved his hand over the panel to allow whomever it was entrance.

The doors pulled back to reveal Elizabeth Weir.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she replied looking him up and down, Weir had seen him when they had first arrived. He had looked like Hell and had to rely on Ford for support because the injuries he had sustained were brutal. "Can I come in?" Sheppard stepped out the way for her, silently inviting her in. Weir walked past him, glanced around the room before turning around. "How are you feeling?"

Sheppard gave that question some consideration, as there were so many answers he had but went for the simplest one. An answer that wouldn't give him away or reveal anything he didn't want her to know. "Better than I was," he answered.

"Happy to hear it," she said with a smile, playing with her hands nervously and John didn't fail to notice this little action. He glanced down to them then back up to her eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked bluntly.

"Wrong?" Weir asked with a frown then smiled. "No, of course not." She waited a moment and tilted her head to one side. "The Bre'tar contacted us."

"And what did they want?" Sheppard said, feeling the urge to fold his arms but given his present condition that wasn't an option.

"To plead forgiveness I guess," she said gently while folding her own arms. "And to tell us that Silveas passed away. They'll be electing a new leader."

"Hopefully one with some more sense than the last," Sheppard retorted bitterly, the words leaving his mouth without even thinking about it and he didn't even want to take the comment back.

"Let's hope," Weir replied understanding his bitterness over the situation. After all, it was Silveas who had given Kolya the opportunity to get to Sheppard and she realized that this was something John would never forgive. "I spoke with Phena, she's the one who provided us with the means to help Teyla." She paused once more while looking down to the floor, she had to choose her words carefully before she continued. "She hopes to continue a dialogue between our two people."

"Does she now," Sheppard said with a degree of both sarcasm and skepticism. Again, Elizabeth could under his anger but he couldn't allow the action of one man to dictate his judgment.

"I think they've learned their lesson John," Elizabeth said softly as she looked up to him. "They lost some of their own people to Kolya." His expression softened gradually as the memory of what happened to Jeana surfaced. "I have some good news though." Sheppard looked up to her to show she still had his attention. "Teyla's awake," she continued brightly.

Despite his tiredness and the aches in his joints, Sheppard gave the first honest to god smile he had in days. "That's great."

"And she's anxious to see you."

"Well…I guess I'll have to make it a point to go see her."

Weir smiled to him then walked over to the door to let herself out. Sheppard's smile failed and he returned his gaze to the floor once more as she opened the door then looked back to him. "John?" He looked up at her. "You okay?"

Why was everybody asking him that question? Even before he stepped through the gate, Ford had tried to get him to open up and tell him what happened and the truth was that Sheppard wasn't ready to share that experience with anyone just yet. "Just thinking about Kolya's proposition," Sheppard answered avoiding the question. "He said that it would put us in a great position, get an advantage over the Wraith."

"You can't have known that," Elizabeth answered logically. "He would have told you anything to get you to do it."

"I know," Sheppard replied quietly and put one hand on his hip before continuing. "But I can't help thinking…" He looked up to her. "What if he was right? What if it was something worth fighting for?

Elizabeth stared at him, she had no answers for him and the question was a rhetorical one. She offered him a tender smile, told him to get some rest then left.

--

Instead of taking Weir's advice, Sheppard decided to pay Teyla a visit before retiring to his bed. When he arrived in the infirmary, he could clearly see (and hear) that Teyla already had some visitors in the form of Aiden Ford and Rodney McKay. They all stopped talking when he appeared in the doorway.

"Well if it isn't Action Man," Rodney quipped. John shot him a look as he crossed the room, grabbed a chair and sat down.

"How's the arm sir?" Ford asked.

"Not broken," Sheppard said then looked over to Teyla. "Hey Teyla."

"It is good to see you Major," she said softly.

"Right back atcha," he said with a small smile but he had never seen her look so worse. Teyla still had all sorts of machine hooked up to her and was paler than her normal complexion but he guessed he was no oil painting either at the moment. "How you feeling?"

"I am feeling better," Teyla replied sitting up as best she could. "However, Doctor Beckett wishes to keep me here another 24 hours."

"He sure wants to make sure you're okay," John answered calmly.

"I know." The Athosian glanced over to Ford and McKay who had been keeping her company. "Rest assured," Teyla said with a smile that radiated. "I will be back before you know it."

"Happy to hear it," Sheppard retorted feeling a grin pull at the edge of his lips.

A silence fell across the room but there was nothing uncomfortable about it and no one made any attempt at conversation. That was until Ford reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of playing cards. "What are you doing?" McKay asked slowly while pulling a face.

"Cards," Ford said in explanation while laying them out on an adjustable table and pushing it over to Teyla. "Something to cheer Teyla up."

"I don't understand," Teyla replied watching him in fascination.

"When people are in hospital," John said speaking up. "Their visitors bring games or something in to pass the time. It's entertainment."

"And since when did that help?" McKay said completely unconvinced.

"Let me guess," John replied looking over to him. "No games in Canadian hospitals?" The glare that McKay shot in the direction of the air force pilot was incredible and Ford decided it was best to intervene before things got out of hand. Not that they would but there was always a chance.

"So…I was thinking we could play poker or something," Ford said as John sat back with a lazy grin.

"Oh yes…teach her how to gamble," McKay said sarcastically while sitting back and folding his arms. "Cause that'll be a real help!"

"Did I say anything about gambling?" Ford retorted.

"Must be a Canadian thing," Sheppard added quietly but McKay missed the comment.

"Well…then could we play solitaire perhaps?" McKay asked with a hopeful expression.

"Solitaire?" Ford asked.

"What's wrong with solitaire?" McKay answered defensively.

"Dude…" Ford, said before repeating as if it were a joke: "Solitaire?"

McKay was getting tired of this and it showed in his expression. "And the problem with solitaire is…Lieutenant?"

"There's four of us," Ford replied as if that were an obvious enough observation.

"So?" McKay answered as Ford began to deal out four sets of cards.

Teyla watched them with a small smile, then caught Sheppard's eye as Ford and McKay continued arguing over why they should play Poker instead of Solitaire and vice versa. John was partial to Solitaire himself but only when it was an individual game, he never heard of four people playing together, that was just sad.

"Are you okay Major?" she asked as quietly as possible.

Sheppard looked to each of them in turn, just a few hours ago he thought he would never see any of these people again and look at him now. He was back with his team and they weren't going anywhere, at least not alone.

"I'm good," he said looking back to Teyla and holding her gaze for a moment then scooped up the cards Ford had dealt him. He then looked over to McKay who saw Sheppard looking over in his direction then covered his cards possessively. John rolled his eyes and laid down the cards while declaring: "I'm in."

He took one more look around his team; his friends. John Sheppard was good because he realized he was finally back and there was no where else he would rather be. The old saying was really true and for the first time in his life, John understood its meaning.

There truly was; No Place Like Home.

THE END

A/N: Well it's taken six months on and off but I was glad to finally write those words. I've enjoyed writing the story and thanks to Common Ground for the inspiration to carry on, may Kolya return once more and we see John get some much-deserved revenge! Thanks to all that have read it and watch this space for another one currently in progress, John centric or McKay centric. Still undecided.

Long live Atlantis!

Kelly


End file.
